Yalnızca Senin Gölgen
by naruss
Summary: Birisinden uzaktan nefret etmek kolaydır. Biriyle konuştuğunda, yakın olduğunda her şey çok ama çok farklı gözükebilir. DM/HP preslash, çeviri: only your shadow


**disclaimer: harry potter kitabı ve filmindeki karakterler ne yazıkki rowlinge ait**

**çeviri: only your shadow - mijan**

**ONLY YOUR SHADOW**

_Baba,_

_Gelecek hafta sonu, Hogsmeade hafta sonu olarak duyuruldu. Yarın öğle vakitlerinde Üç Süpürge'de olacak. Onu Bulanık ve Weasley'le konuşurken duydum. Söz verdiğim gibi oradan uzak duracağım._

_Draco._

Cumartesi sabahı Draco daha gün ağarmadan uyanmıştı. Gece, beklentiyle bir yandan diğer yana dönmüş, zar zor ve çok az uyumuştu. Voldemort'un yarattığı tehlikeden ötürü bu seneki bütün Hogsmeade hafta sonları iptal olmuştu. Ama Voldemort'un dönüşünün fark edildiği önceki bahardan beri, ortada ne saldırı vardı, ne şiddet, ne de kaybolan insanlar; ve Dumbledore bu hafta sonunun Cadılar Bayramı'ndan önceki son hafta sonu olması dolayısıyla öğrencilerin Hogsmeade'i ziyaret etmelerine izin vermişti.

Ama Draco'nun heyecanının sebebi dışarı çıkacak olması değildi. Diğer tüm öğrenciler Balyumruk'tan çikolata, Zonko'dan ıvır zıvır ve büyük boy köpüklü bir Kaymakbirası almak için bu günü bekliyordu. Draco'nun ise aklında daha önemli şeyler vardı. O gün ne olacağını biliyordu.

Draco yarı karanlıkta dolabından giysilerini alıp çabucak giyinirken kalbinin normalden biraz daha sert ve hızlı çarptığını hissedebiliyordu. Bugün, aklında kıyafetlerden daha fazla endişelenmesi gereken şeyler yapacaktı. Göreve çıkacaktı.

Ruh emiciler Azkaban'da olmadığından Lucius bir aydan kısa bir süre içinde hapisten kaçmıştı. Voldemort'a Draco'nun ajanlığa hazır olduğunu söyleyen de Lucius'tu ve o zamandan beri Draco, Potter'ı gizlice izlemekten daha büyük bir zevk almaya başlamıştı. Görevi basit bir haberi bildirmekti; Potter'ın okul dışında olduğunu ilk fırsatta babasına iletecekti.

Her zamanki gibi babası ona Karanlık Lord'un planları hakkında resmi bir bilgi vermemişti ama bir çeşit saldırının olacağı gün gibi ortadaydı. Eğer Draco babasını dinleyerek Karanlık Lord'un metotları hakkında bir şey öğrendiyse; bu, Voldemort'un hiçbir şekilde Hogsmeade'e gelmeyeceği olmuştu. Harry'i kaçırması için birilerini yollayacaktı. Muhtemelen zekice bir saldırı olacaktı. Bir yanıltmacayla beraber bir ya da iki Ölüm yiyen saldıracak ve Harry Potter, büyücülük dünyasının kurtarıcısı Dumbledore'un burnunun dibinden yok olacaktı.

Potter'ın yaklaşan düşüşünden dolayı büyük bir haz duyuyordu, yine de bu düzenlemelerden dolayı rahatsızlık hissetmekten kendini alamıyordu. Potter _onun_du, başka kimsenin değil. İntikamını tamamen kendisi almak istiyordu ve öldürücü hamleyi kendisinin yapamayacak olması gerçekten çıldırtıcı bir durumdu. Potter yalnızca Sağ Kalan Çocuk ya da yalnızca Voldemort'un hedefi değildi; aynı zamanda Draco'nun baş rakibiydi: alaycı bakışlarıyla, meşhur yarasıyla ve o berbat gözlükleriyle iki sıra ötesinde oturan Tanrı'nın cezası Gryffindor.

Draco, Potter hakkında her şeyi biliyordu. Eğer yaralı kafa hakkında düşündüğünün yarısı kadar Quidditch alıştırması yapsaydı bu ahmağı çok uzun zaman önce yenmişti. Bu gerçekten harika bir hobiydi, Harry Potter'ı düşünmek. Draco, Granger'la aldığı ders olan Aritmansi'den sonra Potter ve Vızır'ın, Bulanık arkadaşlarını tam olarak nerede bekleyeceğini biliyordu. Potter'ın kurumuş incire karşı garip bir tiksinti duyduğunu, koyu yeşil tüy kaleminin favorisi olduğunu ve sınıfta sıkıldığında sol baş parmağının ucunu kemirmek gibi bir alışkanlığı olduğunu biliyordu. Draco, Harry'nin ne zaman kafası karışsa başını yana yatırıp sola baktığının bile farkındaydı. Potter'ın boynunun kalıcı bir şekilde tutulmamasıysa gerçekten merak uyandırıcıydı.

Draco ayrıca –bundan hiç keyif duymayarak- Potter'ın dönem başından beri gittikçe daha da sinirli olduğuna dikkat etmişti. Bir tek sinirli değil, aynı zamanda alt üst olmuş, rahatsız edici, uzak ve ters. Onu direk olarak rahatsız etmesine gerek bile kalmıyordu, Potter'ın bu işi kendi başına gayet iyi hallettiği ortadaydı.

Sınıfta sandalyesine sanki her an yerinden sıçramaya hazırmışçasına baston yutmuş gibi oturuyordu. Sonra, sanki gerçek hayata daha fazla dikkatini vermesi mümkün değilmişçesine bakışlarını önündeki işinden boşluğa çeviriyordu ya da pencereden dışarıyı seyrediyordu. Tabi, Potter'ın daha önce boşluğu seyretmediğinden değil ama eskiden olsa Draco, boş kafalı Gryffindor'un dünya öylece dönmeye devam ederken odaksız gözlerle etrafı seyrettiğini düşünebilirdi. Ama bu farklıydı. Son zamanlarda öyle dururken _birşeye_ baktığı, görülmeyen bir noktaya gözlerinin kilitlendiği anlaşılıyordu.

Hiçbir zaman gerçekleşmemiş olan gerçekleşmiş ve Potter iksir dersinde büyük bir hevesle çalışmaya başlamıştı. Granger, Harry'nin bu yeni ortaya çıkan çalışma ahlakından dolayı sevinçten havalara uçmuştu ve performansı Snape'in onu rahatsız etmesini bile kesmişti ama Draco onun başka bir şeyler düşündüğünü biliyordu. Harry notlarının ne kadar yüksek olduğuna neredeyse hiç dikkat etmezdi. Kendini bir şeyden uzak tutmak, kaçmak istiyordu.

Ve bu çok ilginç olduğu için Draco bunun sebebini öğrenmek istiyordu.

Olması gerekenden daha fazla meraklıydı bu konuda. Buna karşın ajanlık konusunda görevlerini en iyi şekilde yerine getirdiğine dair kendini temin etse de Harry-Potter-hakkında-her-şeyi listelemesi ajanlıktan çok daha öteye geçmişti. Draco'nun başı büyük beladaydı ve her ne kadar reddetse de bunu içten içe biliyordu. Babasının tutuklanmasıyla başlayan Potter saplantısı daha şiddetli bir şeye dönüşmüştü. Devam eden rekabet, kinci bakışlar, apaçık sataşmalar: bunlar eskiden çok kuvvetliydi ama şimdi daha da kuvvetlenmişti. Tamamen saplantılı bir haldeydi.

Ama sonunda rahatlayabilecekti. Takıntısından kökten kurtulacaktı. Harry Potter'ın mağlubiyeti: Draco'nun yıllardır dört gözle beklediği şey.

Ve eğer bir eylemde bulunamayacaksa da olanlara ilk elden şahitlik yapacaktı.

Draco'nun bunu kaçırmasının dünyada hiçbir yolu yoktu. Babasının uyarısı bir yana, yoldan çıkmış bir Hipogrif bile onu uzaklaştıramazdı. Eylül ayının ilk gününden beri aralıksız olarak Potter'ı izliyordu ve bu görevin sona ermesini yalnızca görevi olduğu için ya da duygusal zorunluluklar zorundan dolayı istemiyordu, gerçekten dört gözle bekliyordu.

Günün sonuna kadar Harry Potter düşmüş olacaktı ve bu olurken Draco onun bu halde olmasına kimin sebep olduğunu bildiğine emin olacaktı. O, Draco Malfoy, sonunda Harry Potter'ı yenmiş olacaktı. Ve Potter da bunu bilecekti işte, lanet olsun. Bir Malfoy'a hiç sataşmamış olması gerektiğinin farkına varacaktı; Draco'yu hiç görmezlikten gelmemesi gerektiğini, çemberin dışında bırakmaması gerektiğini. Hatasının farkına varacaktı ama o zaman da onun için çok geç olacaktı.

Ve Draco bunu izlemek için orada olacaktı, babasının talimatlarını tamamen görmezden gelecekti. Tehlikeli bir hareket miydi? Sadece Potter için. Draco Malfoy kendi başının çaresine bakabilirdi.

Draco cübbesini ters giymediğine emin olmak için aynaya hızlı bir bakış attı. İdare ederdi. Bugün titizlenmesine gerek yoktu.

Erkekler banyosuna adımını attı, kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve her sabahki rutinine başladı, her zaman yaptığı tanıdık hareketler onu sakinleştirir diye umuyordu ama bir türlü sakinleşemiyordu. Aceleyle yüzünü kurulayıp ovaladığında ve yeniden kuruladığında, traş olması için bir sebebi olmadığını düşünüp somurturken bile yavaşça soluk alıp vermeye zorladı kendini.

Acele etmeden uyguladığı tek rutini saçıydı. Memnun kalana kadar en sevdiği büyülü tarakla oyalandı. Mükemmeliyeti seviyordu; Potter'ın üstünde olduğu tek şey buydu işte, her ne kadar mesele saçıyla ilgili olsa da.

Ne kadar kötü, bu onun için hiçbir zaman yetmeyecekti.

Herkes Potter'ın kaçık olduğunu düşünürken hayat ne kadar da muhteşemdi. _Bakın! Sağ Kalan Çocuk çıldırmış! Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in geri döndüğünü sanıyor! Cedric'i o öldürdü! _Ama şimdi yeniden herkes Potter'ı seviyordu. Ve sonra, geçen hafta Draco, Hufflepuff'tan üçüncü sınıf kızlarının birkaçının Potter'ın "şirin" saçı hakkında kıkırdadığını duymuştu.

_Şirin mi?! Potter'ın saçları karman çorman! Her zaman! _Ama her ne kadar itiraf etmekten nefret etse de Draco Potter'ın neden _daha az_ zeki öğrencileri cezbettiğini görebiliyordu –ki bu durum Draco'yu daha da delirtiyordu.

Draco Potter'ın erdemleri hakkındaki düşüncelerini bir kenara iterek onun yakında gitmiş olacağına dair kendini yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Eğer o hiç ortalıkta olmasaydı her şey daha iyi olmuş olacaktı. O zaman Draco onunla hiç tanışmamış olacaktı. Potter'ın önemsiz varlığına karşı hiç düşmanlık beslememiş olacaktı. Oğlanın ne kadar rahatsız edici ve çileden çıkartıcı olduğunu düşünerek hiç uykusuz geceler geçirmemiş olacaktı.

_Beyinsiz ahmağa karşı hiç takıntılı hale gelmemiş olacaktı._

İşte yine yapıyordu. Homurdanarak tarağı lavaboya fırlattı. Tarak seramikten sekerek bir köşeye doğru savruldu. Draco erişmek için ileri uzandı ama sonra bunun itibarına yakışmayacağını düşündü. Nasıl olsa bir evcini hallederdi.

Banyoyu terk etti, yatakhaneden parmaklarının ucunda ilerleyerek sessizce çıktı ve tek başına erken bir kahvaltı etmek için sessizce ilerledi. Vince ve Greg'i bugün yanında gezdirmeyecekti. Sessiz olmak istiyordu, gizli, sinsi. Potter'ın küçük düşmesini tenhada zevk alarak izlemek istiyordu; yalnızca kendisi ve bundan haberi olmayan Harry Potter olacaktı.

Bu yüzden arkadaşlarına oldukça ilginç Slytherin özellikleri gösteren Ravenclaw'dan beşinci sınıf bir oğlanı becermek için kaçacağını söylemişti ve şapşallar da ona inanmışlardı. Ama Hogwarts'taki hiçbir kız ya da erkek, Draco'nun düşüncelerinde Potter kadar yer tutmuyordu.

Draco Büyük Salon'a giderken koridorlar sessizdi. Bütün her şey sabahın erken saatleri ve sonbaharın hafif serinliği altında kasvetli bir gri renkteydi. Koridorda yankılanan kendi ayak sesleri huzur vericiydi ve bir anlığına eli kulağındaki olaylardan dolayı duyduğu heyecanı bile neredeyse unutmuştu.

Unutmuştu, ta ki Büyük Salon'un kapısında başı önünde giderken Harry'le çarpışmadan önce.

"Nereye gittiğine dikkat etsene, Malfoy!" diye yapıştırdı Potter.

Draco'nun parlak saçları ve pahalı cübbesinin yanında Harry'nin pejmürde görünüşü oldukça yalın bir zıtlık yaratıyordu. Kırmızı bir kazak ve rengi solmuş kot pantolonla tam Muggle fakirlerine benziyordu. Draco bunun Weasley'in üzerinde bıraktığı etkiye verdi. Aynı anda Bulanık ve Vızır'ın hiçbir yerde olmadığını fark etti.

Dudakları sinsi bir sırıtışa büründü ve Harry'e doğru birkaç santim eğildi. "Merak etme, dikkat edeceğim Potter."

Bir anlığına rahatsız edici bir şekilde, kaşlarını çatmadan önce başını şaşkınlıkla sağa yatırdı. "Yolumdan çekil."

_Mümkün değil_, diye düşündü Draco. Yavaş bir adımla Büyük Salon'un kapısının ortasına ilerledi ve Harry'nin yolunu kapayarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

"Bu sabah Vızır ve Bulanık nerede Potter?" Sesine özenle alay-acıma karışımı bir ton verdi. "Bana, en sadık hayranlarının bile senden sıkıldığını mı söyleyeceksin yoksa?"

Harry hiç tereddüt etmedi. "Karnım erken acıktı ve onların uyumaya devam etmelerine karar verdim." Draco'ya doğru ölçülü bir adım attı. "Ve senin kendilerine arkadaşım dediğin beyinsiz ifritler nerede Malfoy? Ha. Bana çarpman hiç şaşırtıcı değil. Yanında seni sabitleyen üçüncü ve dördüncü tekerleklerin olmadan düzgün yürüyemiyorsun bile."

_Üçüncü ve dördüncü tekerlek?_ Draco şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi ve bu bir anlık hata süresinde Potter onun sol omzuna toslayarak geçip gitmişti.

Draco kendi etrafında dönerek Potter'ın başının arkasına dik dik baktı, fırlatacağı iyi bir hakaret bulmaya çalışırken ağzı açık bir halde dikildi ama Harry, boş Gryffindor masasına otururken arkasına dönüp bakmadı. Draco öfkeden köpürüyordu.

_Seni alçak! Arkanı dön de sana nasıl kaşlarımı çattığımı gör!_

Harry kendine çoktan bir kupa kabak suyu almıştı ve yine hiç arkasına bakmadan tost aramaya başladığında Draco sonunda vazgeçti, geri kalan günün neleri barındıracağını düşünüp kendini yatıştırdı. Son gülen o olacaktı. Ama yine de Draco, Harry'nin başının arkasına bakmaya devam ederken ne yediğinin pek farkında değildi. Diğer öğrenciler Büyük Salon'a doluşmaya başladığında Harry aceleyle ayrıldı ve Draco hemen (çok az dokunduğu) kahvaltısını bırakıp dikkatli bir mesafeden onu izlemeye başladı.

Draco Harry'nin Giriş Salonu'ndan çıkıp kapıyı arkasından kapamasını izledi. Yutkunarak antreyi geçti ve kapıyı iterek açtı.

Dışarıda gökyüzü yağmur yağma tehdidinde bulunur gibi arduaz grisiydi ve keskin bir soğuk çimleri dalgalandırıyordu. Harry, Hogsmeade'e giden yolda yürürken kollarını kendi etrafına sardı. Rüzgar kapı girişini doldurdu ve Draco titredi.

_Berbat bir hava_, diye düşündü Draco kasvetle, pelerinine iyice sarıldı. _Ama sadece Potter için… Ve gittikçe daha da berbatlaşacak._

Draco Harry'i izlerken onun Hogsmeade için neden bu kadar erken ayrıldığını merak etti, hem de sıkı fıkı arkadaşları olmadan. Hiç alışılmadık. Harry yanında Gryffindorlular olmadan hiç görülmemişti daha. Ama gerçi _bir süredir_ Potter oldukça garip davranıyordu, ona bile. Bu davranışları üzerinde düşünürken Draco neredeyse onun onlardan_ kaçmak_ istediğini düşündü.

_Garip._

Draco kendi kapıdan çıkmadan önce Harry'nin neredeyse arazi sınırına ulaşmasını bekledi. Omzunun üstünden arkasını kontrol ederek çimleri aceleyle geçti, daha sonra Karanlık Orman'ın sınırına yaklaştı, ağaçların gölgelerinde saklanarak ilerledi ve Hogsmeade yoluna ulaştı. Yolunun üzerinde ondan çok da uzakta olmayan Harry vardı. Oğlan yavaş yürüyordu, sanki kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş gibi ve etrafında olan bitene hiç dikkat etmiyordu.

_Çok basit_, Draco köye giden yolu inerken kendi kendine sırıttı.

Draco ilk küçük dükkanları geçerken Hogsmeade yeni uyanmaya başlamıştı. Harry'nin hangi dükkana gireceğini görmek için beklerken rasgele vitrinlerin önünde durup elinden geldiğince kayıtsız gözükmeye çalışıyordu.

Hogsmeade, sabahın geldiğini müjdelercesine kokmaya başlamıştı. Terrence Truffle'ın Pastanesi'nden yeni pişmiş ekmek ve çörek, Üç Süpürgeden kahve, Balyumruk'tan erimiş çikolata kokusu, binaların bacalarından çıkan keskin kokulu dumanlarla karışmıştı. Draco'nun karnı, kahvaltısına çok az dokunduğunu sert bir şekilde hatırlatırcasına guruldadı. Harry'nin durmadan uzaklaşan sırtına sinirli bir bakış attı.

_Hiç duracak mı acaba? Bir vitrinde dursaydı pastaneye gidip çörek alabilir, daha sonra da ona yeniden yetişebilirdim._

Rüzgar pelerinine vurduğunda Draco yine titredi ve zihnindeki siparişe kahve de ekledi. Omzunun üstünden Pastane'ye özlem dolu bakışlar fırlatıyordu, içinden de Harry'nin varacağı yere bir an önce varmasını diliyordu ama şanslı gününde değildi.

Harry Zonko'nun Şaka Dükkanı'nı transit geçti ve Altın Snitch Quidditch Malzemeleri ve Süpürge Onarım Dükkanı'nı görmezlikten geldi. İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanı'ndan kırılan cam sesinde ya da ardından gelen boğuk sesli patlamada, turuncu renkli ışıkta veya yüksek sesle edilen küfürde başını çevirip bile bakmadı.

Draco dükkanın kapısından çıkan dumana gözleri ihtiyatla kaydı ama sonra Harry yoluna hiç teklemeden devam edince düşünceyi başından uzaklaştırdı. Rüzgar, burnuna yeni kahve kokuları getirerek yine uğuldadı ve Draco havayı özlemle koklayarak titredi.

_Kahve. Çöreği boşver. Yalnızca bana kahve verin! Kahretsin Potter! DUR!_

Ama Harry durmadı. Hogsmeade'in ana caddesindeki son binayı, Taş Cüce Barı ve Oteli'ni ağırbaşlı bir şekilde geçerken, etrafına bir bakış bile atmadı.

Draco artık yalnızca aç değildi, aynı zamanda kafası da karışmıştı. Köyün geri kalanında bir tek Bağıran Baraka vardı şimdi.

_Oraya gidiyor olamaz? Değil mi?_

Draco Bar'ın köşesindeki çalılığın arkasına saklandı ve Harry'nin dimdirek Bağıran Baraka'ya gitmesini korkuyla izledi.

_Gitmiyor… gidemez… tamamen çıldırmış… kafayı yemiş… Merlin'in sakalı, gerçekten giriyor…_

Harry sarsak binanın ön kapısına varana kadar yavaşlamadı. Asasını havada salladı ve kapı sallanarak açıldı ve Harry gözden kayboldu. Kapı neredeyse çarparak kapandı, sonra menteşelerine asılarak ve Draco'ya korkutucu bir davet sunarak büyük bir gıcırtıyla yeniden açıldı.

Diğer çocuklar gibi Draco da Baraka'ya giren cadı ve büyücülerle ilgili hikayeler duyarak büyümüştü. Hepsi, karanlığa hapsedilerek manyak hayaletler tarafından işkence görüyor, katil hortlaklar tarafından başparmaklarından tavana asılıyor, etrafları böcürtler tarafından sarılıyor ve sonunda adı anılamayacak kadar iğrenç şeyler tarafından canlı canlı yeniyordu. Bir keresinde, yedi-yaşındaki-Draco herkesin ortasında sinirlenip tepindiği için Lucius ailesinin adını bir daha böyle utanç verici duruma sokarsa onu bir hafta Baraka'ya kapatmakla tehdit etmişti. Draco'nun en son tepindiği zaman oydu.

Ama bir de Harry Potter vardı, oraya sanki Hogwarts'ın süpürge kulübesiymiş gibi girmişti. Bu gerçekten çok fazlaydı. Draco ellerini yumruk haline getirdi ve yüzünü buruşturdu.

_Potter yapabiliyorsa ben de yapabilirim._

Draco, midesinde büyüyen tedirginliği yutarak yolu soğuk kanlılıkla yürüdü. Baraka iç karartıcı gri gökyüzünün önünde dururken iyice gözü korkmuştu, hava bile onu korkutmaya yardım etmek ister gibiydi. Buna izin veremezdi. Girmek zorundaydı. Potter'ı bütün gün izlemeye karar vermişti ve bir şeyin onu durdurması kabul edilemezdi. Ayrıca Potter'ın ne diye Bağıran Baraka'ya girdiğini öğrenmek için ölüp bitiyordu.

Draco derin bir nefes aldı, ölmemeyi dileyerek kapıyı itip açtı ve İngiltere'deki en hayaletli binaya adımını attı.

İçeride her raf, her yüzey kalın bir toz tabakasıyla kaplıydı. Toz zerreleri, kırık camdan gelen loş ışıkla havada tembelce dolanıyor, solgun ve bulanık bir görüş alanı oluşturuyordu. Sağdaki oturma odasında; iki sandalye, acımasızca kumaşları paramparça edilmiş küçük bir kanepe ve yarısı hala şöminenin içinde olan yanmış bir paspas vardı. Soldaki yemek odasında, renkleri birbirine tamamen zıt sandalyeler ve yemek masası vardı. Sandalyelerin bir tanesi ters çevrilmişti, bir tanesinin de iki bacağı eksikti. Ve görünüşe göre bu iki bacak kemirilerek koparılmıştı.

Draco titreyerek güvenliğinden şüphe duyduğu merdivenlere odaklandı. Merdivenlerin ağırlığı altında göçmeyeceğinin tek garantisi kirler arasından gözüken yeni ayak izleriydi; Potter çoktan merdivenlerden yukarı çıkmıştı.

Draco'nun büyük bir titizlikle koruduğu soğukkanlılık alarma geçmiş, ona arkasını dönüp koşmasını söylüyordu. Zaten Potter'ı bütün gün takip etmek delice bir fikir sayılabilirdi ama onu Bağıran Baraka'ya –üst kata- kadar takip etmek baştan aşağı çılgınlıktı.

_Eh, belki de ben deliyim._

Sağ ayağını ilk merdivene koyduğu anda tahta yüksek sesle gıcırdadı. Draco'nun kalbi göğsünde durdu, hareket edemeyecek kadar afalladığı için olduğu yerde kalıp merdivene bakarken Potter'ın her an ortaya çıkıp ona bağırmaya başlamasını bekliyordu. Ama saniyeler geçti ve Harry ortaya çıkmadı. Birkaç saniye daha. Draco kimsenin gelmediğinden emin olunca kalbini boğazından çekip yeniden nefes almaya başladı.

Kendini aptallığından dolayı lanetleyerek asasını kavradı, ayakkabılarına doğrulttu ve fısıldadı, _"Silencio!"_

Kendiyle daha fazla kavgaya girişmeden merdivenlerden yukarı fırladı.

Harry'nin ayak izleri koridorun yarısında, sağdaki bir kapıda son buluyordu. Nefes almaya cesaret edemeyerek Draco kapının eşiğine parmak uçlarında yürüdü. Harry kapıyı aralık bırakmıştı ve Draco yavaşça, dikkatlice, ne beklediğini bilmeyerek içeriyi gözetledi.

Harry yatağın üstünde başını kollarına gömerek yüz üstü yatıyordu. Toz havaya kalkmış, ağırca etrafta dolanıyordu ve Harry'nin kıyafetleri kalın toz tabakasının bir kısmını taşıyordu; Draco burnunu tiksintiyle kırıştırdı. Kesinlikle iğrenç.

Ama Draco hafif bir inleme duyunca kiri tozu unuttu. Gözlerinin onu yanıltmadığına emin olmak için gözlerini kırptı. Harry'nin omuzları sarsılıyordu.

Draco'nun ağzı açık kaldı –zevkten mi, şoktan mı yoksa şaşkınlıktan mı bilemiyordu- ve sarsılmalar gittikçe daha şiddetli bir hale gelirken öylece büyülenmiş gibi bakakaldı. Yatağın iskeleti gıcırdadı ve Harry'nin titreyen bedeninden boğuk bir hıçkırık sesi yükseldi.

_Neler oluyor burada? _Diye sordu Draco kendine, gerçekten kafası karışmıştı_. Bana Potter'ın –meşhur Harry Potter'ın- her istediği şeyi elde edemediğini mi söylüyorsunuz?! Hah. Bahse varım Voldemort'un korkusuna ağlıyordur. Bu tam da onun…_

_Hayır… buna uygun olabilir ama doğru gibi gelmiyor. Belki… belki bugün ONUN yalnız olmasından dolayıdır. HA! Haklıydım! Vızır ve Bulanık onu SONUNDA terk etti!_

Draco'nun kaşları çatıldı.

_Hayır, sebep bu deği_l, diye fikir yürüttü. _Hem de hiç. Uzaklaşmak istiyordu. Günlerdir kaçmak istiyordu. Belki de haftalardır. Fark etmeliydim… ama neden? Ne için ağlıyor?_

Garip bir duygu Draco'yu kuşattı. Merak gibi bir duygu, ama tam olarak o değil. Bilmek istiyordu –hayır, bilmesi _gerekiyordu_. Onu Potter takıntısına sürükleyen her şeyden daha kişiseldi bu. Ve bu Draco'yu korkutmuştu.

Yatağın üstünde Harry hareket etti. Draco, kapıya doğru bir hamlede bulunursa diye gerildi ama Harry ona bakmadı. Onun yerine Harry'nin bacakları karnına doğru çekildi ve kolları göğsünün üstünde sıkıca birleşti. Harry biraz yan döndüğünde Draco onun yüzünün bir kısmını gördü ve göğsünün sıkıştığını hissetti.

Harry'nin gözlükleri gitmişti (Draco onların katlanmış bir şekilde yatağın yanındaki komidinin üstünde durduğunu fark etti) ve gözleri şişmiş göz kapaklarının arkasına gizlenmişti. Yanakları kırmızı ve lekeliydi, ıslaklıktan dolayı parlıyordu. Omuzları sarsılmaya devam ederken yaşlar yüzünden akmaya devam etti. Birkaç saniyede bir nefesi kesiliyor ve boğuk bir hıçkırıktan sonra öksürüğü ve burun çekmesi duyuluyordu.

Orada, ondan kimsenin kahramanlık beklemediği, kendisinin görülmemesi, yalnız olması gereken o yerde Harry Potter ağlıyordu.

Draco hayretle izledi. Zihninde iki tutarsız fikir belirdi. _Harry Potter'ı utandırmak için hayatımda ASLA bundan daha iyi bir fırsatım olmamıştı_ ve _henüz ortaya çıkamam._

Bu fikirler üstünde düşünürken beynine üçüncü bir fikir sızdı_. Gerçekten… gerçekten canı yanıyor. Çok ufak gözüküyor…_ Hoş karşılanmayan fikir, tanıdık olmayan bir duyguya eşlik etti: ızdırap. Draco'nun ne düşündüğünün farkına varması yarım saniye sürdü ve derhal zihninin ihanetinden dolayı şaşkına döndü ve dehşete düştü. Dişlerini alt dudağına geçirdi, takıntısının uygunsuz yan etkilerini zihninden kovmaya çalıştı.

Bu Harry Potter değildi. En azından Draco'nun aylardır üstünde düşündüğü, peşinde dolaştığı Harry değildi. Bu, Draco'nun hiç bilmediği, tanışmadığı ve uzaktan uzağa sinir bozucu bulduğu biriydi. Kahraman değildi, İksir dersindeki pislik hiç değildi. Bu gerçek bir insandı, onlar gerçek göz yaşlarıydı ve Draco onun hakkında ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu.

Gözleri Harry'nin yüzüne sabitlendi. Draco hareket etmeye gönülsüzdü ve zaten edemeyecek durumdaydı; ve sonunda bu işte çok derinlere saplandığına emin oldu.

_Düşmanını tanırsan… öbür yarısı neydi bunun_? Diye düşüncelere daldı Draco acınacak şekilde.

Harry aniden yeniden hareket etti. Draco tekrar tetiğe geçti, yakalanmamak için koşmaya hazırdı ama bu sefer Harry Draco'dan başka yana döndü. Yatağın kenarından ayaklarını sarkıttı ve oturdu; elleri kucağında, kamburunu çıkardı. Draco boynunu uzattı ama Harry'nin yüzünün sadece çeyreğini görebiliyordu. O izlerken Harry cebine ulaştı, küçük bir cisim çıkardı ve yüzünün önüne tuttu. Ufak bir aynaydı, yuvarlak ve sade, Harry'nin avuç içine tam uyuyordu. Draco daha iyi görebilmek için gözlerini kıstı. Sanki daha önce kırılmış ve beceriksizce tamir edilmiş gibi gözüküyordu, üstünde örümcek ağı gibi çatlaklar vardı ve yüzeyi eğri büğrüydü.

_Bu da ne? Maskarasının akıp akmadığını mı kontrol ediyor?_ Draco, içinden Harry'e hakaret ederek kafa karışıklığının üstesinden gelmeye çalışıyordu ama yanan ciğerleri nefes almayı unuttuğunu anımsattığında bunun işe yaramadığının farkına vardı.

Harry aynaya en az iki dakikadır gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu ki sonunda derin bir nefes aldı ve fısıldadı, "Sanırım gerçekten gittin."

_Kimden bahsediyor?_ Draco kaşları ortada bir araya geldikten bir saniye sonra odanın içinden bir çatırdama sesi geldi.

Draco'nun gözleri şokla büyüdü. Harry aynanın kenarlarını kırılana kadar sıkmıştı ve elindeki en büyük kısmı avuç içini derince kesmişti. Ayna yere düşerken elinden kan akmaya, yerdeki parçaların üstüne damlamaya başladı.

Draco renginin solduğunu hissetti –kan görmekten nefret ederdi- ama Harry ciddi olarak yaralandığının farkında değil gibi gözüküyordu. Orada öylece oturup sanki ardını görüyormuşçasına eline bakıyordu. Kan bileğinden aşağı doğru akıyordu ve kazağının bilek kısmı kırmızıdan koyu bordoya boyanıyordu. Harry'nin omuzları yeniden sarsılmaya başlamıştı ama Draco bunun elindeki yaradan dolayı olmadığını biliyordu.

Draco kendinin yine iki tarafa çekildiğini hissetti, mide bulantısını uzaklaştırmak için yutkundu. Kalmak ve önündeki bu gülünç sahneye bakmaya devam etmek istiyordu. Ama uzaklaşmak da istiyordu ve bunun sebebi de az öncekiyle tamamen aynıydı. Kan yere damlıyordu, oğlan orada öylece oturuyordu, kanıyordu, dünyanın farkında değil gibi gözüküyordu… bunların hepsi aşırı derecede yanlıştı ve Draco aniden odaya girip tüm bunları düzeltmek için ani bir dürtü hissetti. Kanı temizlemek için, Potter'a neler olup bittiğini sormak için, ve… ve…

Draco gözlerini önündeki sahneden ayırdı, döndü ve koridorun sonuna doğru koşmaya başladı. Çok şükür ki ayakkabısındaki susturma büyüsü etkisini yitirmemişti ama düzensiz nefesleriyle çarpan kalbinin çok yüksek sesli olmamasını sadece umabilirdi. Yarı koşarak yarı yuvarlanarak merdivenden indi ve kendini kapıdan dışarı attı.

Draco gözlerini önündeki sahneden ayırdı, döndü ve koridorun sonuna doğru koşmaya başladı. Çok şükür ki ayakkabısındaki susturma büyüsü etkisini yitirmemişti ama düzensiz nefesleriyle çarpan kalbinin çok yüksek sesli olmamasını sadece umabilirdi. Yarı koşarak yarı yuvarlanarak merdivenden indi ve kendini kapıdan dışarı attı.

Yüzüne çarpan rüzgarın soğuğu iyi geldi, aynı bir tokat gibiydi; neredeyse histerik halini sona erdirdi. Binanın yan tarafına sendeleyerek ilerledi ve destek olması için sırtını duvara verdi; ne gördüğünün, daha doğrusu ne hissettiğinin bir anlam ifade edebilmesi için birkaç saniye, içine büyük miktarlarda hava çekti. Görüntüleri uzaklaştırmak için gözlerini kapadı ama göz kapaklarının ardında daha da netleştiler. Kollarını kendi etrafına sardı, sadece soğuktan değil, aynı zamanda titremesini durdurmak için de. Keskin soğuğun etkisiyle yanakları yanmaya başladı ve aniden ortaya çıkan bir utançla kendisinin de ağladığını fark etti.

_Bunu görmemem gerekiyordu. Bunu kimsenin görmemesi gerekiyordu._

Draco gözlerini açarak Baraka'nın etrafındaki alana gözlerini dikti; uzakta Karanlık Orman'ın gerisinde arduaz grisi bulutlar vardı. Etrafını saran ve göğsüne işleyen anlaşılmaz sisten ötürü kendini garip bir şekilde bunlardan ayrı hissediyordu. Draco daha önce başkasının özel yaşamına karşı bir gram bile hassasiyet göstermemişti ama şimdi Potter'ı gözlediği için kendine lanet okuyordu. Harry'nin iyiliği için değil, hayır, kendi akıl sağlığı için, bunu hiç görmemeliydi.

Potter, Karanlık ve Aydınlık taraflar arasında bir yaşından beri kavgasını sürdüren değerli bir satranç taşından daha fazlası olmamalıydı. Nesnelleştirilmişti, tartışılmıştı ve hakkında planlar yapılmıştı. Voldemort'un ellerinde sürünmeli ve ağlamalıydı; Karanlık Lord'a onun yaşamını sona erdirmesi için yalvarmalıydı.

Büyücülük dünyasına göre Harry Potter neredeyse ölümsüzdü. Draco bile bunun aksini düşünmekte güçlük çekiyordu. Merlin'in kendisi hariç efsane olan bir o vardı. Ama efsaneler ağlamazdı ve ölümsüzler de _o şekilde_ kanamazdı. Onlar acı verici derecede insan, küçük ve incinebilir değildi. Onlar eski bir barakada yalnız başlarına kanamaz ve ağlamazlardı.

Draco, Potter'ın bir zamanlar nasıl olduğuna dair görüntüyü kafasında yeniden oluşturamadı. Şu andakiyle hiç uyuşmuyordu, hiç alakası yoktu. Bütün bu şey kafasında acı verici şekilde dolanıp duruyordu ve göğsünde hissettiği, boğulurmuş gibi hissetmesine yol açan bu açıklanamaz sancıları açığa vurma isteği duyuyordu. Yeniden o merdivenleri çıkıp yatak odasına girmeye ve Potter'a ne olduğunu açıklamaya ihtiyacı vardı. Aynı şekilde koşarak Slytherin zindanlarına kaçmaya ve yatağının sıcaklığına saklanmaya da ihtiyacı vardı. Ama bacakları ona itaat etmiyordu. Ve bu yüzden, yeterince dışarıda kalırsa yakıcı soğuğun pelerininin altına sızarak onu taşlaştıracağını umarak orada öylece oturdu.

Menteşelerin gıcırtısı ve ağır kapının pat diye açılması onu gerçek dünyaya döndürdüğünde zamanın izini çoktan kaybetmişti. Neredeyse yerinden sıçradı ama kendini çabucak kontrol altına aldı. Draco başını aşağıda tutarak binanın köşesinden süründü ve küçük, düzensiz bir çalılığın arasından gözetlemesine devam etti.

Tamamen saklanmasına gerek yoktu da zaten. Potter ondan düzenli adımlarla uzaklaşıyordu, yüzü yere dönüktü ve kolları iki yanında gevşekçe sallanıyordu. Bir şekilde çökmüş gözüküyordu ama aynı zamanda haftalardır üstüne yapışmış gibi gözüken asabiyeti de üstünden atmış gibiydi. Draco, Potter'ın elinin artık kanamadığını görebilecek kadar gözlerini kıstı. Şifa büyüsü kullanmış olmalıydı ancak akan kanın görüntüsü Draco'nun zihninde hala çok tazeydi. Köyün yolunu yarılamış olan Potter'a bakmaya devam ederken titredi.

_Köy… köye dön… bugün onu takip edecektim_, diye düşündü Draco hayal meyal. _Bugün bir ara… evet, saldırı. Onu takip etmeliyim._

Draco Hogsmeade'in yolunu yeniden tuttuğunda kafası tamamen sersemlemiş haldeydi; eğer Potter arkasını dönüp bakarsa saklanabileceği hiçbir yer yoktu ama bir şekilde Potter'ın dönüp bakmayacağını biliyordu.

Taş Cüce Barı'nı geçerken Draco kahve ve yeni pişmiş hamurun kokusunu aldı. Caddenin ilerisinde birkaç Hufflepuff Zonko'nun vitrinini inceliyordu. İki Ravenclaw Pastane'ye giriyordu. Herman Honeyduke dükkanının girişine Karafatma Sürüsü ve Diştemizleyici İpliknane'lerle ilgili birtakım yazılar asıyordu. Draco tanıdık görüntüler ve kokularla beraber biraz gerçekliğe döndü, sanki köyün sınırının gerisinde olup bitmiş her şey birer illüzyonmuş gibi.

Draco Üç Süpürge'nin kapı yoluna döndü, duvara eğildi ve burnunun kemerini ovdu. Olanların ne kadar gerçek olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu ve itiraf etmekten nefret etse de bu onu korkutmuştu. Yavaşça bir soluk almaya çalıştı, sonra da dikkatini İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanı önünde düşünüp taşınan Potter'a geri verdi.

Harry omzunun üstünden iki kere baktı, sanki izlenmediğinden emin olmak ister gibiydi.

_Şüphelendi mi? Hayır, imkansız._

Potter bir sonraki binayı geçip izlenmediğine emin olmak için etrafına bir kez daha bakındıktan sonra yerel kitap mağazası olan Tüy Kalem Dükkanı'na girdi. Kapı arkasından boğuk bir çarpmayla kapandığında Draco kendi düşünceleriyle ve kahve kokusuyla baş başa kaldı. Kendine kahve almaya yetecek süre kadar Potter'ın orada kalacağından oldukça emindi ve şu anda kesinlikle içeceğe ihtiyacı vardı. Bununla beraber, neredeyse kahveden daha güçlü bir şeyler istiyordu. İç çekerek Üç Süpürge'nin yolunu tuttu.

Bar boş ve sessizdi, tek istisna mutfaktan gelen tabak şıkırtılarıydı. Draco tezgaha doğru ayaklarını sürüyerek yürüdü ve tezgahın üstüne yavaşça eğilip içerisinin sıcağının cübbesinin içine işlemesine izin verdi.

"Hayatım, bir hayalet gibi solgunsun! Söyle bana yavrum, hasta mısın?" Rosmerta, her zamanki anne tavrıyla mutfaktan bir bardağın iç kısmını bezle silerek aceleyle çıktı.

Draco ona oldukça terslenmek istiyordu; şu anda ebeveyn figürüne ihtiyacı yoktu ama bu sadece işini geciktirirdi ve kahveye ihtiyacı vardı. Ayrıca, kadın onun daha önce ağaçtan silinmiş ikinci dereceden kuzeniydi. Bunun annesinin kulağına gitmesi riskini göze alamazdı.

"İyiyim bayan," diye yalan söyledi Draco. "Havalardan olsa gerek. Midem. Sadece bu. Bir kahve alacağım lütfen."

Rosmerta bardağı bir rafa yerleştirdi ve bezi önlüğünün cebine tıktı. "Ah, gördüğüm kadarıyla köy civarında bir mide rahatsızlığıdır gidiyor. Bu mideyle kahve istemezsin hayatım."

_Hayır, istiyorum!_ "Hayır, istiyorum."

"Hayır, hayır evlat. Kendimi böyle bir şey duymamış farz ediyorum. Sevgili Miss Ferrous bu iki bileşim yüzünden İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanı'na uğramak zorunda kaldı." Arkadaki tezgahın üstüne akıtan büyük bir semaverin önüne yürüdü. "İnan bana bunu seveceksin ve kendini en kısa süre içinde turp gibi hissedeceksin."

Draco dişlerini gıcırdattı ve ayaklarını yere vurmak için duyduğu isteği son anda bastırabildi. _Bugün kesinlikle benim günüm DEĞİL._

Üç Süpürge'nin kapısı açılınca içeri soğuk bir hava dalgası girdi ve Draco bu sessiz alanına davetsiz gelinmesi ve tüylerinin diken diken olmasının rahatsızlığıyla homurdandı. Doğruldu ve ziyaretçiye ölümcül bakışını çevirdi; gördüğü, gününü daha da kötü hale getirebilecek tek şeydi.

"Şuna da bakın, Bulanık ve Vızır gelmiş," dedi Draco ağır ağır, en sevdiği hor görme ifadesini takınarak.

"Genç adam!" diye uyardı Rosmerta tezgahın arkasından. "Bunların hiçbirisine burada izin vermiyorum!"

"Eh, o zaman onun o sıska kıçını tekmeleyip buradan atın ve sorunumuz çözülsün," dedi Weasley kollarını göğsünde birleştirerek.

"Genç-" diye başladı Rosmerta ama Granger onun lafını kesti.

"Hadi gel Ron. O," dedi tükürür gibi Draco'nun yönüne, "uğraşmaya değmez. Kendimize bir masa bulalım."

Draco dilini tutması gerektiğini biliyordu ama yapamadı. "Peki üçüncü tekerleğiniz nerede, _Granger_? Harika çocuğun kendisi?" _Sanki bilmiyorsun da._

Granger kendi etrafında dönüp ellerini sıkıca kalçalarına koydu. "Bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez Malfoy."

Draco kibirlice soludu. "Onu çoktan kaybettiniz, ha? Dikkat et Granger. Eğer gözünü dört açmazsan ortadan kaybolabilir." Draco sesini fısıltı düzeyine düşürdü. "Dünya bugünlerde çok tehlikeli bir yer."

Weasley birden Draco ve Granger'ın arasına adım attı. "Bu bir tehdit mi Malfoy?"

Malfoy ona gözlerini kıstı, yine de Weasley neredeyse ondan bir baş daha uzundu. "Elbette değil, _Weasley_. Yalnızca gözlemimi belirttim. Büyücülük dünyasının kurtarıcısının incindiğini görmek istemem."

Draco bunu söylerken bile niye onları uyardığını anlayamamıştı. Bu ilk değildi zaten ve her seferinde niye bunu yaptığını düşünmeden edememişti; ölçüsünü anlayamadığı şey, yaptığının üstünlüğünü gösteren iğneleyici bir girişimde bulunmak mı yoksa içten gelen bir uyarı mı olduğuydu.

Bakışlarını Weasley'den Granger'a çevirdi ve en hor gören bakışını yeniden takındı. Ama bu sefer kaşlarını doğru düzgün çatamadığını hissetti.

Hermione bir şey söylemek için ağzını çatı ama Rosmerta konuşmalarını böldü. "İşte çayın genç adam. Fincanı alabilirsin. Haydi, şimdi git."

Draco çabucak parasını ödedi, çayı aldı ve çatık kaşlarla omzunun üstünden Gryffindorlara bakarak mekandan ayrıldı. Madam Rosmerta'nın bitkilerle yaptığı karışımı yudumladı; kadın haklıydı, oldukça lezzetliydi, nane ve meyankökü karşımı gibiydi tadı ama yine de hala kahvesini istiyordu. Cadde şimdi öğrencilerle daha canlı gözüküyordu, çoğunluğu Zonko ve Balyumruk'un önünde toplanmıştı ve Draco'nun aralarına katılmak gibi bir arzusu yoktu. Dikkat çekmemeye özen göstererek caddeyi çabucak geçti ve Tüy Kalem Dükkanı'na girdi.

Draco kapıdan girerken kapının üstündeki zil öttü ama ses Draco'nun daha önce hiçbir dükkanda görmediği neredeyse olağanüstü bir durgunlukla çabucak yutuldu. Etrafına bakındığında otomatik olarak eski parşömen ve deri ciltlerin kokusunu içine çekti. Basil Plume, dükkan sahibi, kitabına yeniden burnunu gömmeden önce ona kısa bir bakış atıp başını kısaca salladı. Onun dışında dükkan terkedilmiş gözüküyordu.

Draco sessizce raflar arasında yürüyüp köşeleri gözetledi ve kitaplar arasındaki boşluklardan baktı. Sonunda, sonuncu kitaplığın etrafını gözetlerken orada, dükkanın arka köşesinde Harry Potter'ın oturduğunu gördü.

Harry eski bir sandalyeye sırtı Draco'ya dönük bir biçimde yerleşmişti, ayakları sandalyenin kollarından sarkıyordu. Draco kitaplığın arkasına eğildi, birkaç adım yana kaydı, çayını rafa koydu ve yavaşça daha iyi görebilmek için iki kitabı itti. Oradan Draco Harry'nin profilini görebiliyordu. Tüy kaleminin ucunu dalgın bir şekilde çiğniyordu, kucağında açık duran ufak kitabın boş sayfasına bakıyordu.

Draco kendine engel olamadan yüzüne bir sırıtış yerleşti.

_Potter gidip kendine günlük almış! Bunu görmem lazım!_

Harry tüy kalemiyle birkaç kelime karalamaya başladığında Draco asasını aramak için cübbesiyle boğuştu, sonra da parşömeni olmadığının farkına vardı. Yüksek sesle küfretmemeye çalışarak rafları çaresizce taradı, ta ki bir grup günlüğün satış tabelasını görene kadar.

**Seyir defteri ve günlüklerde indirim.**

Her defter standart ve uyarlanabilir tılsımlarla donatılmıştır.

Altında daha küçük harflerle başka bir şey yazıyordu, _"Tezgahtar isteğe göre tılsımları aktifleştirecektir."_

Mükemmel. Draco bir tanesini aldı ve tam açacakken satış tabelası aniden değişti.

"**Hırsızlar maviye dönüşecektir."**

_İndirim gerçekten işe yarıyormuş yani._

Homurdanarak Draco kitabı kolunun altına soktu ve –kendi kendine mükemmel satış fikri hakkında mırıldanıp sonra okumasına dönen- Mr. Plume'a ödeme yapmak için dükkanın ön tarafına koşturdu.

Draco dükkanın arka tarafına vardığında Harry burgonya mürekkebiyle sayfanın yarısını doldurmuştu bile. Draco günlüğünü açtı ve sol kolunun eklem yerine yerleştirdi. Asasını yeniden çıkardı ve dikkatlice kitapların arasından hedef alıp Harry'nin günlüğüne doğrulttu.

En sevdiği büyülerden biriydi bu. Ödevlerde ve sınavlarda Granger'ın notlarına bakmak için kullanıyordu. Böylesi daha iyiydi.

"_Telescriptari!"_

Sessizce fısıldadı, üçe kadar saydı sonra da kendi kitabındaki açık bir sayfanın üzerine asasını vurdu. Aniden parşömenin üzerinde mürekkep belirdi, harfler ve kırmızı ezilmiş böceklere benzeyen karalamalar oluşturdu.

Draco heyecanını kontrol altına alabilmek için dişlerini sıktı, kitabını kapadı, çayını aldı ve dükkanın diğer arka köşesine koşturdu. Yastığı üzerinden yere düşmek üzere olan bir sandalye duvara yaslanmıştı, yanındaki masanın üzeri değişik kitaplarla kaplıydı. Draco bu mobilyaların karışımına kaşlarını çattı ama bu, idare etmek zorundaydı. Masanın birkaç santimetre üzerinde bir mum havada süzülüyordu, güneşin sabah ışınları kadar güçlü bir kaynak değildi. Hızlı bir Çağırma Büyüsü'yle yakınlardaki bir kitaplığın yanında süzülen bir mum daha yanına geldi ve köşeyi tatminkar edici bir şekilde aydınlattı. Sonunda, Draco çayını masanın üzerine koydu, diğer alışveriş edenlerden yüzünü saklamak için sandalyesini çevirdi ve günlüğünü kucağına yerleştirdi.

O acelede Draco Harry'nin günlüğünde ne bulabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Bu büyük ikramiyeyi kazanması kadar iyiydi: Harry Potter'ın günlüğüne, en gizli düşüncelerine giriş. Draco bunu düşünmeyi durdursaydı da sayfada ortaya çıkan kelimelere hazırlıklı değildi.

_**Acıtmadı. Acıtmasını ummuştum ama acıtmadı. Sanırım öyle olsun istemiştim. Sanki bu altüst ettiğim her şeye bir cezaymış gibi.**_

_**Altüst edilmiş. Hah. İşte ben öyleyim. O akarken ona öylece baktım. Benim elimmiş gibi bile gelmedi. Daha önce kendi kanımı görmüştüm ama bu tamamen farklıydı.**_

_**Bu bir bahaneydi ve bunu biliyordum. Bunu zaten anlamıştım, eğer o türlü olsaydı bir daha hiçbir şey aynı olmayacaktı, sanki ben**_

Ve burada yazı kesildi. Draco, ıslak mürekkep yeni çizgiler oluşurken sayfaya bakmaya devam etti.

_**canımı yakmayı planlamışımcasına. Çünkü böyle düşünmemem gerekiyor. Kimi kaybettiğim ya da bana olanlar önemli değil; ben umut dolu olmalıyım çünkü her kahrolası ahmak BANA bakıyor. Sanki cevaplar bendeymiş gibi. Sanki BEN cevapmışım gibi.**_

Bir anlık bir duraksama.

_**Ahmaklar.**_

Harry Potter'ın parlayan örümceğimsi yazısı; bulanık düşüncelerle, karalamalarla, mürekkep lekeleriyle, üstü çizilmiş kelimelerle parşömen üzerine taze kan gibi serpiştirilmişti. Draco Harry'nin tüy kaleminden önündeki kitaba dökülen her bir kelimedeki umutsuzluğu adeta hissediyordu. Aynı zamanda da hiçbirisini anlamıyordu. Potter besbelli ki Baraka'da olan olaylar hakkında konuşuyordu ama bu her şeyi _açıklamıyordu_. Bu sadece Draco'nun kafasını daha da karıştırmıştı. Bunların hiçbiri Potter hakkında bildiğini düşündüğü şeylere hiç uymuyordu.

O kendine aşırı güvenen, şımarık Gryffindor gıcığı neredeydi? Draco'nun İksir sınıfında işkence yaptığı, okulun önünde düellolaştığı ve Quidditch sahasında ölümüne mücadele ettiği o iğrenç rakip neredeydi? Potter neredeydi?

Draco daha fazla kelimenin oluşması için bekledi ama hiçbir şey gelmedi. Paniklemeye başladı. _Detaylar! Detaylar nerede! Potter'ın düşüncelerini günlüğüne açması gerekiyor. Günlüklerin lanet AMACI bu! Ama aynı zamanda günlükler-_

Benek şeklinde su aniden parşömenin üzerinde belirdi, sayfanın altına doğru aktı ve birkaç santimetre ilerledi.

_Günlüğün ona geri yazması gerekiyor! Ona yakınlık göstermesi, düşüncelerini paylaşması için teşvik etmesi, detayları sorması gerekiyor! Günlükler böyle çalışır!_

Ve sonra kafasına dank etti. Tezgahtardan tılsımları aktifleştirmesini istememişti. Gerçi tezgahtar kendi kitabından başka bir kitaba dikkat ediyor da değildi. Belki Potter daha önce kendisine hiç günlük almamıştı ve tılsımların zaten aktif olduğunu sanıyordu. Muhtemelen günlüğün ona geri yazmasını bekliyordu.

Ki bu da Draco'ya hiç beklenmeyen bir fırsat sağlıyordu.

Pelerininin içine uzandı ve asasını çekti. Asayı böyle lüzumsuz şeyler için kullanmaktan nefret ediyordu ama şu anda kullanabileceği bir tüy kalemi yoktu ve arayarak vakit geçirmeyi de düşünmüyordu.

"_Scripto!"_ diye fısıldadı. Asasının ucunu parmağına değdirdi ve yeşil renkli bir mürekkeple ödüllendirildi. En azından asa-yazısı hep yumuşak, mükemmeldi, damla ya da damlacıklar olmadan el yazısı oluşturuyordu. Yani bu durumda tüy kalem kullanmadan yazmak daha iyi bir seçenekti.

Draco asasının tutma yerini çenesine düşünceyle vurdu. Eğer yakınlık göstermesi Potter'ın sırlarını ortaya dökmesine yetecekse o halde Draco da bunun için numara yapabilirdi, her ne kadar Potter'a yakınlık gösterme fikri midesini alt üst etse de. Sonunda, önüne eğildi ve asasını parşömene dokundurdu.

_Neyin var?_

Dükkanın öteki köşesinden gelen ani bir çığlık Draco'yu irkiltti, bir an sonra da kitabın duvara çarpma ve sonra da yere düşme sesi duyuldu. Draco aceleyle günlüğünü bir kenara koyup en yakın kitap rafının köşesinden bir göz attı. Harry'nin sandalyesini yarı çömelik bir halde kalkan gibi kullandığını, yüzünde de dehşet ifadesi olduğunu güçbela görebiliyordu.

_Neyi var bunun?! Daha önce hiç büyücü günlüğü kullanmadı mı yani?_

"İyi misin, oradaki?" Basil Plume'in çatlak sesi dükkanın ön tarafından geldi.

Harry bir an boyunca aptalca başını salladı, sonra zayıfça cevapladı, "Ee, evet efendim. Yalnızca… bir örümcek beni ürküttü, o kadar."

_Görünen o ki değil,_ diye düşündü Draco.

Dükkan sahibi cevap olarak homurdandı.

Yavaşça Harry sandalyesinin etrafından dolandı ve kitabı almak için eğildi. Draco da bunu kendi yerine dönmesi gerektiğine yönelik bir işaret olarak aldı. Kitabı kucağına yerleştirdi ve bekledi._ Böyle_ bir tepkiyi kesinlikle öngörmemişti, ama zaten bugün hiçbir şeyi doğru öngörememişti; neden şimdi değişecekti ki bu durum?

Elbette bu bir soruna da yol açıyordu. Eğer büyülü bir günlük Potter'ın hoşuna gitmiyorsa onu nasıl konuşturabilecekti ki?

Harry'nin kargacık burgacık yazısı yüzeyde yeniden belirdiğinde Draco'nun asası parşömenin üzerinde yeni kelimeler için hazır bekliyordu.

_**Sen de kimsin?**_

Draco'nun kaşları kafa karışıklığıyla birleşti. _Kim!? Bu da ne… Potter bunu gerçek bir insanın yazdığını mı düşünüyor? Pekala, yani bu durumda haklı… ama cidden, daha önce hiç mi büyülenmiş bir günlükle karşı karşıya gelmedi? Gerçekten bu kadar aptal mı?_

Draco gözlerini devirdi.

_Ben senin günlüğünüm. Sen bana yazdın, öyle değil mi?_

Başka uzun süreli bir duraksama oldu ama en azından bu sefer dükkanın öteki tarafından çığlık sesi gelmedi. Sonunda:

_**Günlükler geri yazmaz.**_

_Evet, gerçekten bu kadar aptal._ Draco öfkeden köpürerek alt dudağını kemirdi, bir günlüğün ne söyleyebileceğine dair beyninin köşelerini taradı.

_Sahibime yakınlık göstermem için büyülendim; onun problemlerini dinlemek ve destek olmak için._

Bunu yazarken öğürmemek için kendini zor tuttu ama yine de onu konuşturmasının tek yolu buydu.

_**Geri yazan kitaplara güvenmem.**_

Draco bir an bunu düşündü ve biraz riski göze aldı.

_O halde ben de geri yazmam._

Cevap hemen, bastırılarak aceleyle yazılmış çizgilerle geldi.

_**HAYIR, BEKLE!**_

Draco dudaklarının sırıtmaya başladığını hissetti. _Evet?_

Bu sefer Harry daha yavaş yazdı, _**Birisiyle konuşmak istiyorum ama kimseyle konuşamam.**_

Draco kahkahaya boğulmamaya çalıştı. Kahrolasıca Gryffindor mantığı.

_Eh, ben "birisi" değil, daha çok "bir şey"im. İşim ise, kimsenin bilmemesini tercih ettiğin şeyleri dinlemek._

_**Bunu oldukça umursamazca söyledin.**_

_Dilersen daha insancıl olabilirim. Ben senin günlüğünüm._

_**Hayır, sanırım umursamaz olman daha güvenli hissettiriyor.**_

_Güvenli?_ _Ne yani, Potter daha önce bir günlük tarafından saldırıya mı uğramış? Ne komik._ Draco başlıkları şimdiden görebiliyordu: "Sağ Kalan Çocuk Konuşan Günlükten Korkup Öldü. Kitapçının Sahibi Yorum Yapmayı Reddediyor."

Yalnızca, _Nasıl istersen,_ yazdı.

Draco, Harry hayat hikayesini dökülmeye başlaması için biraz daha bekledi ama hiçbir şey gelmedi. Sabırsızlığı arttı ve sonunda yazdı, _Pekala, sorun nedir?_

Bir cevap gelmesi için yine de biraz beklemek zorunda kaldı.

_**Açıklaması kolay değil.**_

Draco'nun tek yapabildiği şey günlüğü kapayıp alnına çarpmamak oldu. Devamlı olarak.

_Baştan başla, mesela?_

_**Pekala.**_

Draco bacaklarını altında topladı ve kitabı tekrar düzeltti, ilginç bir şeyler okuyacağı söylendiği için iyice yerleşti. Masaya uzandı ve Harry'nin en derinindeki sırlarını açığa vurmasını beklerken çayından bir yudum aldı.

_**Hayatımdan nefret ediyorum.**_

Draco neredeyse çayında boğuldu. Kafasındaki bütün teselli edici sözler yok oldu, öksürerek sandalyesinde hemen doğruldu. Sabahtan beri gördüğü her şeyden sonra hemen karşısında duran, kırmızı mürekkeple yazılmış bu bilgiden dolayı neden bu kadar şaşırmıştı, bilmiyordu.

Kelimeler sayfa boyunca oluşmaya başladı, artık daha hızlı ve dağınık yazılıyordu.

_**Çocukluğumun yeterince kötü olduğunu düşünmüştüm yine de sonra, yetişkin olduğumda taşınabileceğimi, kaçabileceğimi biliyordum. Ama hayır. İçler acısı haldeki halamdan, eniştemden ve dolabımdan "kurtarılmak" ve sihirle dolu muhteşem bir dünyaya getirilmek ve her sene en azından bir kez neredeyse öldürülmek zorundaydım! Ve bir de, sanki bu yeterince kötü değilmiş gibi hiç özel yaşamım yok, insanlar etrafımda ölüp duruyor ve lanet olası dünya da onları kurtarmamı bekliyor.**_

_**Ha, bir de saçlarımdan nefret ediyorum.**_

Harry'nin yazısı sayfanın sonuna geldiğinde neredeyse okunmaz haldeydi ama Draco bakışlarını başka yere çeviremiyordu. Yaralı kafanın acınacak halde olduğunun bir kanıtını sonunda gördüğü için alay etmek, kınalar yakmak istiyordu ama yapamıyordu. Potter'ın hep istediği her şeyi elde ettiğini düşünmüştü; ün, arkadaşlar ve iyi bir Quidditch rekoru. Onun her şeyi varmış gibi düşünürken Potter'dan nefret etmek daha kolaydı. Bu yaptığı keşif o kadar da… garip hissettirmemişti.

Asasını parşömenin üzerine getirdi ve farkına bile varmadan bir kelime oluşmuştu bile.

_Dolabın?_

_Hadi be!_ "Dolabın?" _Ne kadar aptal bir soru bu böyle?_

Neyse ki, görünüşe göre, bu soru Harry'nin gönüllü olarak yanıtlayabileceği bir soruydu.

_**Ah evet, şu. On yıldan fazla bir süre yatak odam olarak kullandığım yer. Kalmak için çok hoş bir yer. Ben sekiz yaşındayken içeri bir ampul eklediler ama ben dokuz buçuk yaşındayken lamba yandı ve bir daha da yenilemediler.**_

Bir dolapta?

_Ne kadar da etkili cümleler kuruyorsun, bravo Draco Malfoy._

_**Merdivenlerin altındaki dolap. Halamın ve eniştemin beni görmek istemediklerinden ayak altından çekmek için buldukları en iyi yer. Onlar Muggle ve sihri iğrenilecek bir şey olarak görüyorlar. Beni de küçük, karanlık bir kafese hapsedilecek bir yaratık gibi. O kadar da kötü değildi, gerçekten. Örümcekler hiçbir zaman problem olmadı ama 1989 yılında karınca istilasıyla başa çıkamadım. Karıncalardan nefret ediyorum.**_

_Seni dolapta mı tuttular?_ Draco kitabı bırakıp beyni çalışana kadar kafasını duvara vurma fikrini kısaca düşündü. Ya da kendinden geçene kadar.

_**Sadece geceleri. Ya da başım beladayken. Ki oldukça sık oluyordu. Çok komik, bütün dünya benim bir çeşit şımarık kahraman olduğumu düşünüyor. İroni güzel bir şey.**_

_Neden böyle düşünsünler ki?_

_**Rita Skeeter gibi insanlardan dolayı olabilir. İnsanların dedikodu ve skandalları sevmesinden dolayı olabilir. Ama dürüst olmak gerekirse bilmiyorum.**_

_Eğer sen dedikodunun konusuysan, bunu hak edecek bir şey yapmış olman mümkün değil mi?_

Bir an geçti, ve sonra bir an daha. Draco'nun aptal bir şey söylemiş olabileceğini fark etmesi için neredeyse bir dakika geçmesi gerekti. Bir anlığına alt dudağını kemirdi, çabucak düşündü ve ekledi,

_Ya da belki insanlar sadece senin bunu hak edecek bir şey yaptığını seziyorlar?_

Başka uzun bir an daha geçti, Draco kalbinin atışının, göğsündeki kendi nefesinin ve kendine içten içe yağdırdığı küfürlerin seslerini gayet iyi duyabiliyordu.

_**Tabii. Evet. Benim hatam. Bütün bu beladan kurtulmamın tek bir yolu vardı, bildiğim kadarıyla.**_

_Nedir o?_

_**İlk seferinde ölebilirdim.**_

Draco Harry'nin neden bahsettiğini bilse de –diğer herkes gibi o da bu hikayeyi dinleyerek büyümüştü- bunu asıl kaynağından bu kadar basitlikle, böyle duymak farklıydı. Bir de gerçekte bildiğini söyleyemezdi.

_Neyin "ilk seferi"?_

_**Ah evet, doğru ya. Sen bilemezsin. Bir şekilde bu rahatlatıcı aslında. Benim hakkımda her şeyi bilmeyen biriyle konuşabilmek hoş.**_

Draco dilini ısırdı. Sertçe.

_**Ben bebekken biri beni öldürmeye çalıştı. Karanlık bir büyücü. Annem ve babam öldü, ben sağ kaldım. Beni öldürmeye çalışan büyücü, kendi yolladığı büyünün kurbanı oldu ve ben bunun bir anını bile anımsamamama rağmen insanlar benim kahraman olduğuma karar verdiler. Hala altımda bebek bezi bağlıydı ama tabii onların bir kahramana ihtiyacı vardı. Eğer ölseydim her şey daha basit olurdu. Ve şimdi beni öldürmek isteyen büyücü, eğer becerebilirse yarım kalmış işini bitirmek istiyor. Ama henüz beceremedi. Onun yerine, bana ulaşmasını sağlayabilecek herkesi öldürüyor. Ben yaşamaya devam ediyorum ve etrafımdaki herkes ölüyor. Başka kimsenin öldüğünü görmek istemiyorum. Artık sadece kendi sıramı bekliyorum. Uğruna yaşayacağım bir şey olmadıktan sonra yaşamak istemiyorum. Beni bu kadar çok istiyorlarsa neden sadece bana gelip etrafımdakileri rahat bırakmıyorlar ki? Savaşmaktan yoruldum**_.

Draco, Harry Potter'ın düşüncelerini kağıda dökmesini izlemenin eğlenceli ve kolay olacağını düşünmüştü ama gerçek deneyimi beklediği gibi çıkmamıştı. Neredeyse, Harry'nin sesi kağıt ve mürekkep yoluyla kanıyor, kulağına fısıldıyor, aynı onun Harry'nin özel alanına yaptığı gibi o da onun özel alanını kuşatıyordu. Harry'nin kullandığı ton acı ve soğuktu, kelimeleri sert ve iğneliydi. Draco Harry'nin direk düşüncelerine girdiyse de onun hiç daha önce hiç fark etmediği bir yüzünü gördüğünü düşünmesi için birkaç dakika geçmesi gerekti. Ve şüpheleri ona bu maskenin altında daha çok farklı yüzler olduğunu söylüyordu.

_Senin böyle pes etmene sebep olacak ne oldu?_

_**Bunun hakkında konuşmaya hazır olduğumu sanmıyorum pek. Ama benim için çok değerli olan bir şeyi kaybettim ve daha önce hiç bu kadar yalnız hissetmemiştim. Sanki artık sırtımı dayayabileceğim, güvenebileceğim, beni kendi halimle kabul edecek kimse kalmamış gibi hissediyorum. Daha fazla bunu kaldıramayacakmış gibi.**_

_Yalnız mı? Peki ya halan ve enişten? Onlarla yaşadığını söylemiştin?_

_**Halam ve eniştem tam olarak aileden sayılmaz. Bana ettikleri muameleye bakılırsa, ölü olsam daha mutlu olurlardı. Yazın onların evine gittiğimde bazen bunun yerine Voldemort'la yüzleşmeyi yeğleyebileceğimi düşünüyorum.**_

Draco çabucak gözlerini sayfadaki isimden kaçırdı. Kimse onun adını anmaya cüret edemezdi, bırakın yazmayı… Potter ya acayip küstahtı ya da aşırı aptal. Kelimeler 'büyü'ydü; yazılmış kelimeler 'güç'tü. Babası ona hep bunu söylerdi_. Her zaman kağıda ne yazdığını dikkat et çünkü ne etki yaratacağını bilemezsin._

Birden Draco'nun ağzı kupkuru kesildi. Dudaklarını yalamaya çalıştı ama dili kurşun gibiydi. Titreyen bir elle çayına uzandı ve ufak bir yudum aldı ama yutkunması çok zordu.

Kelimeler 'güç'tü ve işte tam burada Harry'nin ruhuna açılan bir penceredeki yazıya bakıyordu. Bu bildiğini düşündüğü Harry Potter değildi. Bu Harry minik ve hassas, soğuk ve acı, incinmiş ve kızgındı. Görünüşe göre bu Harry gerçek Harry'di, kimsenin görmediği Harry. Draco'nun midesi düğümlendi ve bir çeşit endişeyle Harry Potter'ı aslında gerçekte ne kadar tanımadığını düşündü.

_Ya arkadaşların? Eminim ailen gibi hissettiğin arkadaşların vardır?_

_**Ah evet, var. Ve benim için dünyadaki en önemli şeyler onlar. Bu yüzden böyle devam ederse bir sonraki ölenlerin onlar olacağını biliyorum ya. Neredeyse onlarla yakın olmaya korkar oldum. Benim için önemli olan her şey alınıyor. Değer verdiğim herkes ölüyor.**_

_Umarım böyle düşünmüyorsundur._

_**Nasıl düşünmeyeyim ki?**_

_Arkadaşlarınla bunun hakkında konuştun mu?_

_**Konuşamam. Benim yüzümden çok şey atlattılar zaten. Geçen bahar benim yüzümden ölebilirlerdi. Ve bu ilk sefer de değildi. Benim arkadaşlarım oldukları için tehlikedeler. Belki yeterince uzakta tutarsam onları koruyabilirim. Ama bunu bilmelerini istemiyorum. Bu sorumluluğu taşımaları için onları zorlayamam. Herkesin taşıması gereken sorumluluklar var. Bu da benim sorumluluğum.**_

_O halde kiminle konuşacaksın?_

_**Sanırım seninle konuşacağım.**_

Draco'nun göğsünde bir şey sıkıştı. Harry Potter ona açılıyordu. Vızır'a ya da Bulanığa değil , ama bir… bir Tanrının cezası günlüğe. O'na değil. Kişiliksiz, akılsız bir günlüğe. Her nedense bu, onun daha da boş hissetmesine sebep oldu.

_Ben sadece bir kitabım._

_**Önemli değil. Şimdilik sahip olduğum en iyi şey sensin. Zaten ilk başta günlük almamın sebebi buydu çünkü bunu arkadaşlarıma içimi dökmek istemiyordum. Sadece bir kitap olduğunu biliyorum ama şimdilik sadece bilmiyormuş gibi yapacağım.**_

Uzun bir duraksama oldu. Draco bir şeyler yazmak için yanıp tutuşuyordu ama buna nasıl tepki vermesi gerektiğini düşünemiyordu. Ne demeliydi? Harry günlüğün sadece bir büyücü günlüğü olduğuna inanmış gibiydi ama o bir _insanla_ konuşmak istiyordu.

_**Sanırım…**_ Kırmızı yazı yavaş ve ihtiyatla geldi_**. Daha insancıl olabileceğini söylemiştin. Bunu yapabilir misin? Sanırım bunun için hazırım.**_

Draco derin bir nefes aldı, ilk günlüğünün kişiliğini ilk düzenlediği zamanı düşündü.

_Nasıl bir kişiliğe bürünmemi istersin?_

_**Özel bir kişilik seçebiliyor muyum?**_

_Evet._

_**Çok garip. Ne sormam gerek bilmiyorum. Sanırım benim gibi bir genç. Kendimle bağlantı kurabileceğim. Sempati istemiyorum ama. En azından sahte bir şekilde nazik davranma bana. Üzerime titrenmesini kaldırabileceğimi sanmıyorum.**_

_Başka?_

_**Eğer olabilirsen alaycı ol. Benimle şakalaşmaya gönüllü ol. Zihnimi her şeyden uzaklaştırabileceğim bir şey. Herkes bana beni korumayı düşündüklerini söylüyor, benim duymayı istediğim şeyleri. Bunu artık istemiyorum. Herkes beni incelikle idare etmeye çalışıyor, beni neredeyse ölüme sürükleyen şey de bu. Yani… merhametsiz ol, dürüst ol. Eğer becerebilirsen bana cehennemi yaşat. Bana başkalarından farklı biriymişim gibi davranmayı istemeyen biri gibi davran.**_

Draco'nun boğazı tıkanmıştı ama neden olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Boğazındakini geri yuttu ve kendini gülümsemeye zorladı.

_Seçici küçük bir pisliksin ha?_

_**Ha. İşte bu mükemmel.**_

Draco cevaba bakakaldı, Potter'ın tepkisi ve durumun gülünçlüğü arasında kalmıştı. Dikkatlice Harry'nin yüzüne benzer bir gülümseyen yüz çerçevesi çizdi, sonra da dudağına dil ekledi.

Harry kırmızı bir burun ekledi.

Draco yeşil saç ekledi.

Kırmızı gözlükler.

Yeşil sakal.

Draco kendini kıkırdamasını bastırırken buldu, sessiz kitap mağazasının içinde Harry'nin sessiz kahkahasını duyabiliyordu. Bu düşünceye gülümsemeden edemedi. Birbirine uyumsuz yüzün altında kelimelerin oluştuğunu fark etmesi bir anını aldı.

_**Oyun oynayabiliyor musun?**_

_Sanırım, oynayabilirim. Ne tür oyunlar?_ Bir anlığına Draco'nun görevi unutulmuştu.

_**Adam asmaca oynadın mı hiç?**_

_Adam asmaca da nesi?_

Dükkanın diğer köşesinden kısa bir gülüş sesi daha geldi ve Harry, kırmızı mürekkebiyle ve aceleyle adam asmaca oyununun kurallarını açıkladı.

_**Pekala, sen başlar mısın?**_

_Olur. Göreceksin, en kısa süre içinde seni asmış olacağım._

_**Göreceğiz bakalım.**_

Draco yeni sayfaya oyun alanı kurdu.

_**T**_

Draco idam tahtasının ilk çizgisini çizdi.

Beş dakika sonra Harry R, K, A, İ, P, D, I, N, O, M, Z, G ve R harflerini söylemişti ve Draco onun birinci sınıf bir Hufflepuff'ın sahip olduğu kadar analitik çözüm becerisine sahip olduğuna karar verdi.

_KRİNİR_

_Pes mi?_

_**ASLA! Düşüneyim bakayım… Ş?**_

_Ha! Acınası bir haldesin._ Draco dikkatle çöp adamın son bacağını da çizdi.

_**Madem o kadar zekisin, cevap ne?**_

Draco en iyi yazısını kullanarak aradaki boşlukları doldurdu.

_KURUİNCİR_

_**Kuru incirden nefret ederim.**_

Draco'nun _biliyorum_ yazmamak için bütün iradesini toplaması gerekti. Onun yerine çabucak asılan adama son dokunuşlarını yaptı: gözleri için X, oldukça uzun, dalgalı, ağzından sarkan bir dil.

Altta kalmamak için Harry de bir şeyler yapmak zorundaydı. Parlayan kırmızı mürekkeple _**"Draco Malfoy"**_ çöp adamın yanında belirdi, neden bahsettiğine şüphe kalmasın diye adamdan isme doğru bir ok çıkardı.

Bir çok duygu Draco'ya hücum etti. İlk düşüncesi Harry'nin yazanın o olduğunu bildiği oldu ve panikledi. Ama sonra mantığı hemen devreye girdi ve bu düşüncenin yanlış olduğunu söyledi; çünkü Harry onun yazdığını bilseydi yazmayı derhal keserdi. Bir sonraki düşüncesi, kendi adını aniden orada görmenin kendisinde ne kadar büyük bir şok yarattığı oldu. Sonunda yanaklarına yayılan ısıyı hissetti ve neredeyse kırılmış olduğunu hissettiğinde irkildi.

Potter'la karşılaştıklarında genelde birbirlerine iğneleyici laflar veya hakaretler yağdırıyorlardı. Ama onlar toplum içinde yapılan ufak atışmalardı; bunların sebepleri de binalar, renkler ve karşı tarafa atılan lafları karşılamak gibi ıvır zıvırlardı. Lafla takılmak, kışkırtmak… hep böyle olmuştu aralarındaki ilişki.

Ama bu, tamamen farklı bir tartışma konusuydu. Draco, orada öylece durmuş ve kiminle yazıştığını tamamen unutmuştu. Aralarındaki alışveriş kişisel ve neredeyse samimiydi. Draco kalkanlarını indirenin bir tek Harry olduğunu düşünmüştü ama farkına bile varmadan kendisi de aynı şeyi yapmıştı.

Ve bu canını yakmıştı.

Draco gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Harry'nin tekrar yazmasını gerektirecek kadar uzunca bir süre boşluğa daldığını fark etti.

_**Bir tur daha oynayabilir miyiz?**_

_Draco Malfoy kim?_

Eğer Draco konunun üstünde düşünseydi, konuyu tekrar gündeme hiç getirmezdi ama bir kere mantığı pencereden uçup gitmişti.

_**Yalnızca şımarık, kaba, kibirli, açgözlü, yalaka, ukala, solgun, sivri suratlı, safkan bir alçağın teki.**_

_En azından safkan kısmını tutturdu_, diye düşündü Draco uyuşmuş bir halde, ama Harry'nin bunu iltifat olarak söylemediğinden emindi.

_**Yine de, başka bir açıdan bakacak olursak, ondan oldukça nazik bir gelincik hayvanı çıkardı.**_

_Oyuna dönelim mi?_

_**Tabi. Başka bir kelime yapmak ister misin?**_

Draco yarı-gönülsüzce başka bir tablo oluşturdu, bu sefer "Norveç Pütürlüsü"'nü seçti.

Bir şeyler söylemek istiyordu, ama yapamıyordu. Günlükler sahiplerinin fikirlerini onaylamalıydı. Çıkıp gitmek ve konuşmayı kesmek istiyordu ama bunu da yapamıyordu. Bir anlık bir dehşetle, Harry'e yazarak kendisinin de ona yazmasını zorunlu kılmış olduğunun farkına vardı.

Harry'nin o günden sonra yazmayacağı aklına geldiğindeyse dehşeti içinde kocaman bir boşluğa dönüştü.

Harry bu seferkini üç harften sonra çözünce Draco, onun adına mutlu olduğunu gösterecek ama aynı zamanda iğneli bir cevap vermek için kendini toparlamaya çalıştı.

"_Kuru İncir"'i bilemedin ama "Norveç Pütürlüsü"'nü mü bildin? Belki de o kadar beyinsiz değilsindir. İyi iş çıkardın, dahi şey._

_**Heh, en yakın arkadaşımın abisi ejderhalarla çalışıyor. Hem onlar kuru incirlerden daha iyi.**_

_Tabii, tabii. Bahaneler seni bir yere ulaştırmaz._

_**Aslında, bir yer demişken, benim gitmem gerekiyor.**_

Belki Harry gitmeye hazırdı ama Draco onun gitmesine hazır değildi. Hala Bağıran Baraka'da ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Daha önce Draco'nun Harry'e sormayı aklına bile getiremeyeceği sorular havada asılı kalmıştı. Ve tabii bir de büyük çoğunlukla, Draco konuşmayı bırakmak istemiyordu. Konuşmak kolay olmasa da, o _Potter_ olsa da, oldukça garip, mazoşist bir şekilde, Draco bundan hoşlanıyordu. Hem de çok.

_Nereye gidiyorsun?_

_**Birkaç getir götür işim var, sonrasında da arkadaşlarımla buluşacağım. Bütün gün boyunca onları ekemem.**_

_Bugün neden üzgün olduğunu onlara söyleyecek misin?_

_**Hayır. Söylemeyeceğim. Bu sabah onlardan uzak durmamın sebebi de buydu. Onların bilmesini cidden istemiyorum. Ve aslında onlarla buluşmaya pek de hazır değilim, bu yüzden ilk önce başka işlerimi halledeceğim. Sessiz ve kendime ait biraz zaman geçirmek hoş bir değişiklik.**_

_İlk yazmaya başladığında neden bahsettiğini hala açıklamadın._

_**O zaman daha sonra açıklarım. Aslına bakarsan bundan hoşlandım. İçimdekilerin birazından bile olsa kurtulmak büyük bir rahatlık. Teşekkürler.**_

_Önemli değil,_ yazdı Draco hissizce.

Sayfada başka kırmızı yazı ortaya çıkmadı. Draco sandalyesinde geri yaslandı ve dinledi. Görünüşe göre dükkanda hala başka müşteri yoktu. Uzak köşeden boğuk sesler geliyordu ve kitap raflarının birisinin üstünden Harry'nin kafası göründü, sabit bir şekilde ilerliyordu. Bir an sonra kapının zili öttü.

Derin bir nefes alarak Draco asasının mürekkebini durdurdu ve asasını cebine soktu. Günlüğü kapattı ve kolunun altına soktu. Ayağa kalktığında bacakları ve sırtı bu harekete isyan ettiler ve Draco ne kadar süredir orada oturuyor olduğunu merak etti. Buz gibi soğuk çayından bir yudum aldığında, çok uzun bir süredir orada oturuyor olduğu onaylanmış oldu. Neredeyse tamamı dolu bardağı orada bıraktı ve Harry'yi takip etti.

Dışarıda hava çok az değişmişti. Hava artık soğuk, rüzgarlı ve koyu gri değil; soğuk, rüzgarlı ve açık griydi. Cadde boyunca öğrenciler daha da kalabalıklaşmıştı ama yine de normal bir ilk Hogsmeade haftasonu için az öğrenci vardı.

Draco, etrafına bakınca Harry'nin Balyumruk'a girdiğini göz ucuyla yakaladı. Çikolatanın kokusunu hayal etmiş olabilirdi ama bu bile midesinin guruldamasına yetmişti. Harry'nin şekerlemeler için zamanlamasının harika olduğuna karar verdi hemen. Bir an sonra Hufflepuff'tan iki çocuğu ittirip dükkana giriyordu.

Boş bir mide, genç bir oğlana diğer her şeyi unutturabilecek en kolay yoldu ve Draco çikolata kalıplarının olduğu en yakın rafa kestirmeden gitti. En yukarıdaki çikolataya uzandığında eli bir başkasının eline çarptı. Elini derhal çekmesini söylemek için elin sahibine döndü ama berbat gözlüklerin arkasındaki olağanüstü yeşil gözleri görünce lafı ağzında kalakaldı. Yeşil gözler derhal kısıldı.

"Bu sabah bu ikinci! Hala tekerleklerini mi özlüyorsun _Malfoy_?"

Draco cevap vermeye çalıştı, gerçekten çalıştı ama Harry'nin gözlerinin kendininkilerini delmesi hissi ve bu sabahki –Draco'nun gördüğünü Harry'nin aklının ucundan bile geçmeyecek- olayların da etkisiyle Draco'nun sesi boğazında tıkanıp kalmıştı. Çok kısa bir süre önce Harry'le şaşırtıcı derecede özel bir an yaşıyordu ve şimdi de ona günlükte yazan Harry ile günlüğü kolunun altına tıkılı durup ona ters ters bakan Potter'ı birbirinden ayırt edemiyordu. Draco'nun bir saniye önce hazırladığı sert cevap, sonunda ağzından boğuk bir cıyaklama şeklinde çıktı.

Harry'nin alnı derin bir şekilde kırıştı. "Senin neyin var böyle?"

Draco yanaklarının deli gibi yandığını hissedebiliyordu. Daha önce tartışmanın kaybeden tarafında olmuş olabilirdi ama asla tartışma _başlatma_ yeteneğini kaybetmemişti. Harry'nin gözleri onunkileri delip geçiyordu ama o düşünemiyordu. Hafif bir hareket oldu ve Harry'nin yüzündeki kızgın ifade kayboldu.

"Malfoy, ne-"

Draco, Harry'nin ne söyleyeceğini hiç öğrenemedi. Çikolatası tamamen unutulmuş bir vaziyette, Draco topukları üstünde döndü ve neredeyse üçüncü yıl Gryffindorlularından bir grubu yere sererek kendini dışarı attı. Caddede, diğer öğrencilerin bakışlarından kaçınarak ve yavaş bir tempo tutturmaya çalışarak yürüdü, uyuşmuş bir şekilde kalabalıktan uzaklaştı, köyün sınırına yöneldi. Taş Cüce Barı'na gelmeden önce binalar arasındaki bir yola saptı ve yere çöktü.

_Bu kaldırabileceğimden daha fazlası olmaya başladı,_ diye düşündü Draco belli belirsiz.

Kolunun altındaki günlüğü çekti ve acısından, onu kaburga ve dirseği arasında ne kadar sıktığını fark etti. Ona ne kadar tutunduğunu. Sanki bir cankurtaranmış gibi. Potter'ı bütün gün boyunca izlemek, saplantısının sağduyusunun önüne geçmesine izin vermesi, baştan çocukça bir hataydı ama bütün hataları arasında bu kesinlikle en öne çıkanıydı. Babasını dinlemeliydi ama onun yerine sanki asil biri değilmişçesine ara sokakta bir duvara sırtını vermiş, Harry Potter'la arasındaki bağı olması mümkün bile olmayan kitaba tutunmuştu.

Eğer biraz mantığı olsaydı, kitabı barın arkasındaki çöpe bırakır, onunla işini bitirirdi. Hızlı bir büyüyle kitabı alevlere verir ve Harry'nin neden günlüğünün onu terk ettiğini merak eder bir şekilde kalmasına izin verirdi. Ama o zaman Draco bu sabah Bağıran Baraka'da ne olduğunu hiç öğrenemezdi.

Kitabı açtı.

Uzun birkaç dakika boyunca yeni kırmızı mürekkepler oluşmasını dileyerek sayfalara baktı ama bir şey gelmedi.

Elbette bir şey gelmeyecekti. Harry hala Balyumruk'ta ceplerini Çikolatalı Kurbağalar ve Bertie Bott'un şekerlemeleriyle doldurmakla meşguldü. Draco soğuk, rüzgarlı sokakta oturarak titrer, Harry'nin berbat el yazısından bir işaret beklerken.

Kendine vurmak istiyordu. Evcinleri gibi ellerini ütülemek fikrini bu aptallığına ceza olarak gözden geçirdi. Ne cins bir aptallık yaptığını bilmiyordu ama kendini bu kadar aptal hissettiğine göre yanlış bir şey yapmış olmalıydı. Bunu bilse de artık geri dönüşü yoktu.

Draco kitabı kapadı, dikkatlice barın ön köşesine süzüldü ve birkaç fıçının arkasına saklandı. Oradan Balyumruk'un sokağa açılan ön kapısını görebiliyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra Harry çıktı. Draco hemen heyecanlandı, kitap mağazasına geri dönüp yazışmaya devam etmelerini umuyordu, ama şansı yoktu. Bir sonraki durağı İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanı oldu, ama onun orada ne yaptığını ancak Merlin bilebilirdi. Bu yıla kadar Harry İksirde felaketti; altıncı sınıf dersine devam etmesine izin verilmesi ufak çapta bir mucizeydi. Herkes SBD'sini nasıl geçtiğinin muamma olduğunu düşünüyordu ama o bunu değiştirmeye kararlıydı.

Harry İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanı'ndan çıktı ve derhal Tüy Kalem Dükkanı'na daldı. Draco kucağında günlüğü açtı, Harry'nin yazmaya devam edeceğinden emindi ama çok uzun bir süre geçmeden Harry yeniden belirdi, bu sefer kolunun altında hem günlüğü hem de başka kalın bir kitabı daha taşıyordu.

Daha sonra Harry, Altın Snitch Quidditch Malzemeleri'ne yöneldi, Draco ihtiyatla gözetlemesine devam ederken Harry orada neredeyse yarım saat geçirdi. Oradan Uçan Tüy evcil hayvan dükkanı'na kısaca uğradı, çıktığında elinde ufak bir kafes vardı.

Draco kafesin içindeki hayvanın ne olabileceğini dalgın dalgın düşünürken Harry'nin tam olarak onun yönüne yürümekte olduğunu fark etti. Kalbi ve nefesi durdu ve barın duvarına gergince çömeldi, hala görülmediğini umarak fıçının onu iyi saklıyor olması için dua etti.

Fıçı ve duvar arasındaki ufak boşluktan nefes almaya cüret edemeyerek baktı. Harry direk önüne bakarak sonunda onu geçti, köyün ilerisindeki açık araziye yürüyordu.

_Yine şu lanet Baraka'ya dönmeyecek, değil mi?_

Draco yavaşça doğruldu ve binanın kenarsından başını uzattı. Harry Bağıran Baraka'ya doğru yürümüyordu, onun yerine arazinin batısına yürüyordu.

_Eh bu da bir şeydir,_ diye düşündü Draco bir iç çekişle.

Görülmekten kaçınmak için barın arkasına geçti, köşeleri dikkatle inceledi, Harry'nin ona dönük olmadığından emin olmak için bakındı. Ona dönük değildi.

_Bu oğlanın gerçekten arkasını kollamayı öğrenmeye ihtiyacı var. Sonuçta dünya üzerindeki en göze çarpmayan kişi o değil_.

Yine de bu, Draco'nun yararınaydı. Harry'i incelerken gölgesinde saklanabileceği yer olan, bu sabah daha önceden saklandığı çalılığın arkasına geçti.

Harry arazinin tam ortasına yürüdü, aniden durdu ve kitapları yerde yanına koydu. Sonra ufak kafesi açtı, içeri elini uzattı ve içinden bembeyaz bir şey çıkardı. Hayvanı elinde tutarken bir anlığına tereddüt etti, sonra ani bir el hareketiyle yaratığı havaya saldı. Kuş, hemen parlak gri gökyüzüne yükselerek yok oldu.

_Güvercin salmak._ Bu eski bir büyücü geleneğiydi, basit bir matem ayini. Büyücü ya da cadının ruhunun bu dünyadan öteki dünyaya huzurlu bir şekilde geçtiğini sembolize ediyordu. İşlevsel bir büyü değildi ama yine de alıştırma yapılabilecek kadar geneldi.

Direk düşünmese de her şeyin açıklaması ortadaydı: bu sabahki olaylar, Harry'nin okuldaki davranışları, yalnız kalma isteği. Birisi için yas tutuyordu.

Ama asıl soru "kim için?"'di.

Harry beyaz güvercinin gökyüzünde kaybolduğu yeri birkaç dakika seyrettikten sonra kitapları toplayıp yer aramaya döndü. Arazinin kıyısında bir ağacın altına gitti, yüzü şehre dönük olacak şekilde; Draco'ya dönük olacak şekilde ağacın dibine oturdu. Sonunda kalın kitabı bir kenara koydu ve Draco büyük bir zevkle günlüğü kucağına açtığını gördü. Hemen o da aynısını yaptı, asasını çıkardı ve kendini yazmak için hazırladı. Çok uzun süre beklemesi gerekmedi.

_**Orada mısın?**_

_Evet. Erken geldin?_

_**Sanırım hala konuşmaya ihtiyacım var.**_

_Kendini daha önceden daha iyi hissediyor musun?_

_**Biraz, evet.**_

_Seni bu sabah neyin üzdüğünü anlatmaya hazır mısın?_

Ufak bir duraksama oldu.

_**Hayır.**_

Draco dişlerinin arasından yavaş, uzun bir nefes verdi. _İyi, öyle olsun._ Eğer Harry böyle oynamak istiyorsa, Draco ona ayak uydurabilirdi. Sadece oğlanı konuşturmaya devam etmesi gerekiyordu. Herhangi bir konu olabilirdi. Hem Harry'nin İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanı'ndan hangi kitabı aldığını merak ediyordu. Yani, eğer konuşmayı doğru yönlendirirse…

_Önemli değil. Ne zaman hazır olursan, o zaman. Pekala, genç biri olduğunu söylemiştin. Okula gidiyor musun?_

Başka bir duraksama.

_**Evet.**_

_Harika, yeniden durup kaldı._ Draco bastırmaya devam etti.

_Hangi dersleri alıyorsun?_ _Konuş hadi!_

_**Biçim Değiştirme, Bitkibilim, Sihir Tarihi, Kehanet (bu lanet dersi niye hala aldığımı anca Merlin bilir), İleri Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma ve İksir. Aslında notlarımı yükseltmek için fazladan İksir notları aldım.**_

_İşte bu._

_İksir'le başın dertte mi?_

_**Aslında konuyla bir derdim yok. Hatta geçen sene SBD'lerde "B" almıştım. Neredeyse "O" alacaktım. Ve profesör sınıfta istemeyerek de olsa notlarımı yükseltmeme izin verdi.**_

_Kahretsin. Potter aptal değil._

_Sorun konu değilse, ne?_

**Eh, iki problemim var. Birincisi, profesör benden nefret ediyor. Elbette beni alan o ama derse ilk gün girdiğimde, yüzündeki ifadeyi görmeliydin. Beni almamak için yaptığı şeyleri tahmin bile edemiyorum. İkincisi, Malfoy o sınıfta ve bir rahat işimi yapamıyorum. Her gün farklı bir problem oluyor, daha doğrusu oluyordu. Onu görmezden gelmek adına elimden gelenin en iyisini yapıyorum ve görünüşe göre işe yarıyor. Bu sene bana yapışıp kalmadı, ki bu çok iyi. Eğer Seherbaz olmak istiyorsam bu dersten iyi not almalıyım.**

Bu doğruydu, Harry bu sene İksir derslerinde Draco'yu tamamen görmezden geliyordu. Draco'nun daha önce ondan kolayca aldığı tepkilerle karşılaştırıldığında bu resmen tüyler ürpertici bir şeydi. Ve şimdi Draco, Harry'nin davranışının sebeplerini biliyordu. Yine de konuyu burada bırakmaya niyetli değildi. Hiçbir şekilde. Henüz değil.

_Bu Draco Malfoy gerçekten bu kadar problem mi?_

_**Sürekli.**_

Draco irkildi.

_**Garip olan ne biliyor musun?**_

_Ne?_

_**Bugün onunla iki kez çarpıştım, gerçek anlamda. Her zamanki gorilleriyle beraber değil, yalnızdı.**_

Draco panik dalgasının geldiğini hissetti. Harry bir şeyden şüphelenmiş miydi?

_Tesadüf olabilir_.

_**Eh, bir tek o da değil. Ayrıca komik davranıyor. Bu sabah bana bir yorumda bulundu, ilk seferde. "Beni izliyor olacağı" ile ilgili. Bu çok garipti. Ama sonra, ikinci seferde benim ben olduğumu fark ettiğinde resmen yerinden sıçradı. Beni takip edip etmediğini merak ediyorum.**_

_Lanet, lanet, lanet._

_Fazlaca paranoyaksın?_

_**Eğer birisi seni de öldürmeye çalışsa sen de paranoyak olurdun.**_

_Doğru, hakkı var._

_Draco'nun seni öldürmeye çalıştığını düşünmüyorsun, değil mi? Eğer o senin sınıfındaysa sadece senin yaşında bir öğrencidir._

_**O "sadece benim yaşımda bir öğrenci" değil. O bir Slytherin.**_

_Hem de sapına kadar._

_**Beni ölü isteyen kişilerden birinin oğlu.**_

_Doğru, sanırım._

_**Beni ve arkadaşlarımı Umbridge'e sattı.**_

_Evet, ama…_

_**Benden nefret ediyor ve beni ölü görmek istiyor.**_

_Eh…_

_**Kalpsiz, kötü, gözetlemem gereken alçağın teki. Eğer babası ondan beni Voldemort için gözetlememi istediyse hiç şaşırmam.**_

_AHH!_

_Onunla konuşmayı hiç denedin mi?_

_**Peki neden böyle bir şeyi denemek isteyecekmişim?**_

Draco yutkundu ve gözlerini kısa bir anlığına kapattı. Kelimeler oradaydı, yazılmak için bekliyordu.

_Belki insanlar onlarla konuştuğunda, onları tanıdığında daha farklıdır. Birisinden uzaktan nefret etmek kolaydır. Biriyle konuştuğunda, yakın olduğunda her şey çok ama çok farklı gözükebilir._

Draco sayfa üzerindeki yazılara, kendi düzenli yazısına baktı ve acı verici bir gerçeklikle kelimelerin nereden geldiğini anladı. Ne diye böyle bir şey yazdığını merak etti, bunu kastetsin ya da kastetmesin. Potter'la konuşmak istemiyordu gerçekte, değil mi?

_Zaten şu anda yaptığın şey bu değil mi seni gerizekalı? _diye sordu kendine.

_**Bu ilginç bir düşünce ama Draco Malfoy'la, ona vurma isteğimi bastırmadan birkaç dakika konuşma ihtimalim çok az.**_

_Neden peki?_ _Sanki tahmin edemiyorsun._

_**Aramızdaki düşmanlığı alıp kendi kişisel davasına çevirmesi, bütün hayatını bana işkence çektirme etrafına kurmuş olması gibi mi?**_

_Bunun için bir sebep olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Neden senden böyle nefret ettiğini düşünüyorsun?_

_**Bir sürü sebebi var bunun için. Bizim için kavga etmek çok kolay. O benim kesin düşmanım. Sanki biz birbirimizden nefret edelim diye özel yaratılmışız ve bu nefretin pasif kalması mümkün değil. Birbirine düşman binalardayız, Quidditch'te aynı pozisyonu karşı karşıya oynuyoruz ve savaşın tam olarak karşı taraflarındayız. Ve en önemlisi o beni babasını hapse yollamamla suçluyor.**_

İşte bu Draco'nun aklını aylardır kurcalayan bir soruydu ve şu an, bunu sormak için tek şansı gibi gözüküyordu.

_Babasını hapse koydun mu peki?_

_**Öyle olması fikri cazip gelse de, hayır. Gerçekten değil. Uzun hikaye ama en basit olarak, aynı kötü zamanda aynı yerdeydik diyebilirim, o diğerleriyle beraber, kaybeden taraftaydı. Orada olduğunu fark ettiğimden bile emin değilim.**_

_Nasıl fark etmezsin?_

Bir anlık duraksama oldu.

_**Çünkü o gece çok daha önemli şeyler oluyordu.**_

Draco kelimelerdeki değişimi hissetti ve arazinin karşısına baktı. Harry'nin başı ağaca yaslanmıştı, kolları iki yanında öylece duruyordu. Uzun birkaç dakika boyunca, öylece, tamamen hareketsiz, gri gökyüzüne baktı. Draco onun kafasından ne geçtiğini tahmin etmenin yanından bile geçmiyordu. Sonunda Harry tüy kalemini aldı, mürekkep şişesine batırdı ve yeniden yazmaya başladı. Draco, kucağındaki kitaba baktı.

_**Merlin, bu çok aptalca. Ciddi şekilde Malfoy'u analiz etmeye çalışıyorum. Neden böyle bir şey için vaktimi heba ediyorum ki?**_

Draco hafifçe tıkandığını hissetti.

_Belki analiz etmeye değecek bir şeyler vardır._

_**Bu nasıl olabilir ki? Yani o MALFOY.**_

_İnsanların bu kadar basit olduğunu düşünmüyorsun elbette, değil mi? Herkesin öyle hareket etmelerini sağlayan sebepleri ve güdüleri vardır. Bir insana kişisel olarak yaklaşmadan onu tanıyamazsın._

_**İtiraf etmeliyim ki daha önce neden kaçıp gittiğini merak ediyorum. Çok garipti.**_

_Belki de ona sormalısın._

_**Sana zaten söyledim! Onunla konuşmayacağım! Kimin tarafındasın sen?**_

_Senin elbette._

_**Peki. Malfoy'la KONUŞMAYACAĞIM.**_

Draco sonunda dişinin alt dudağına çok sert bastırdığı için nerdeyse arka tarafa geçeceğini fark etti. Dişlerini bıraktı ve cevap vermeden önce dikkatle dudağına dokundu.

_Eğer öyle yapmak istiyorsan._

_**Öyle.**_

Başka bir uzun duraksama oldu ve Draco bu boşluğu nasıl dolduracağını bilmiyordu. Zihni onu hissizleştiren, ona bunları neyin söylettirdiğini, neden bunları umursadığını düşündüren bir tür sisle kaplanmıştı.

_**Sanırım bu sabah olanlar hakkında konuşmak için hazırım.**_

_Dinliyorum._

_**Bunu konuşmak kolay değil.**_

_Dilediğin kadar düşünebilirsin._ _Merlin'in sakalı! Acele et de söyle şunu artık!_

_**Konuya başından başlayayım, geçen bahar Sihir Bakanlığına koştum, vaftiz babamın tehlikede olduğuna tamamen ikna olmuş durumdaydım. Değildi. O, sadece Voldemort'un zihnime yerleştirdiği, beni tuzağa çekmek için kullandığı sahte bir görüntüydü. Ve ben de onun tuzağına düştüm.**_

_**Beş arkadaşımı, ölümlerine sebep olabilecek bir kavgaya sürükledim ve bunun sebebi başta hiçbir tehlikede bulunmayan bir adam yüzündendi. Eğer onlarca şeydi farklı yapmış olsaydım bütün bu berbat durumu durdurabilirdim. Daha da kötüsü, benim tehlikede olduğumu fark ettiğinde vaftiz babam geldi. Kurtarmaya çalıştığım kişi, aslında tehlikede olmayan kişi, kendini hemen ortaya attı, hem de tamamen benim aptallığım yüzünden.**_

_**Ah Merlin, bunu yapmak kolay değil**_.

_Devam et. Bir kere söylediğinde daha iyi hissedeceksin._

_**Biliyorum. Haklısın.**_

_**Vaftiz babam, Voldemort'un en yakın yandaşlarından biriyle düelloya girdi. Bütün her şeyi izledim. O öldürülürken onu izledim. O, sahip olduğum tek aileydi. Benim yasal vasim olması gerekiyordu, onunla yaşayacaktım. Bugün onu doğru dürüst anabileceğim kadar yalnız kaldığım tek gündü. Bir şekilde hep döneceğini düşünüp duruyorum. Hayalet olarak olsun ya da bir gölge olarak olsun… onunla son bir kez konuşabileyim diye. Ama onunla konuşma şansımı kaybettim. O artık bir ölü. Ve hepsi benim suçum. Her şey her zaman benim suçum.**_

Draco sanki sırtına nasıl taşıyacağını bilmediği kocaman bir yük konulmuş gibi hissetti. Harry az önce önündeki kitap yardımıyla ona içini açmıştı ve farkında olsun ya da olmasın Draco bu ağırlığı paylaşmayı kabul etmişti. Draco Harry'e bakabilmek için başını kaldırmaya zorladı.

Harry ağaçtan uzaklaşıp hafifçe öne eğilmişti. –Daha önce aynayla kestiği- elini yüzünün önünde tutup ona bakıyordu. Rüzgar esip saçlarını ve günlüğün sayfalarını karıştırırken o, upuzun bir dakika boyunca hareketsiz oturdu. Aniden yüzünü ellerine gömdü, sonra da ellerini saçlarından sertçe geçirdi. Parmaklarını başının arkasında yumruk haline getirdi, saçlarını sıkıca kavradı. Omuzları çökmüş bir vaziyette, yorgun ve ızdırap çekiyormuş gibi duruyordu. O uzaklıktan bile Draco onun bitkinliğini sanki kendi bitkinliğiymiş gibi hissediyordu ve daha da çılgın olanı, ona yardım etmek istiyordu.

Bu kesinlikle çatlaklıktı. Daha bu sabah Draco, Harry'i böyle görse zevkten dört köşe olurdu. Cahilliği ona ödül olabilirdi ve Harry'nin kederine karşılık o cümbüş yapabilirdi. Ama artık _biliyordu_, kahretsin, _biliyordu_ işte. Ve bunu görmezden gelemezdi. Kendinin kimseyle yakınlaşmasına izin vermemişti. Çünkü bu, böyle zayıflıklara açık kapı bırakıyordu. Şu anda ve burada, o kapı ardına kadar açıktı.

Harry elini çekip yeniden günlüğe bakana kadar birkaç dakika bekledi.

_Bu senin suçun değil._

Harry'nin cevap vermesi için çok uzun bir zaman geçmesi gerekti.

_**Bu sonuca nasıl vardığını sorabilir miyim?**_

Draco derin bir nefes aldı.

_Çünkü kendini çok suçlu hissediyorsun. Çünkü bütün o zamanlarda doğru şeyi yapmaya çalışmıştın. Bunu kendin söyledin. Sen yalnızca olayların ortasına fırlatılmıştın. En azından senin söylediğin kadarıyla öyle gözüküyor._

_**Bu karmaşanın ortasına fırlatılmış olabilirim ama bu bunun sebebinin ben olmadığımı göstermez. Söyle bana… eğer Karanlık büyücülerin hedefi olsaydın ve arkadaşlarınla ailen bunun yüzünden sürekli tehlike altında olsaydı, sen de kendini biraz suçlu hissetmez miydin? Onları nasıl koruyabilirdin? Seni manyak medya aracılığıyla yargılayan bir insan topluluğuyla sarılı olsaydın ama aslında SENİN hakkında bir halt bilmiyor olsalardı? Peki sen sadece Quidditch oynamak ve sınavlarından geçmek isteyen daha on altı yaşında bir genç olsan ama bütün büyücülük dünyası senin dünyayı kurtarmanı beklese, onların bu beklentileriyle nasıl yaşardın?**_

_Bilmiyorum. Ben sadece kitabım ve bu gibi şeylerde pek bilgili değilim._

_**Anladım. Heh. Çok yardımın dokundu.**_

_Keşke daha fazla yardım edebilseydim._ _Bunu ne kadar istediğimi bilemezsin, Harry._

_**Belki edebilirsin.**_

Draco biraz daha dikleşti, gözleri irileşti, sonra da şüpheyle kısıldı. İçinde bundan sonra ne geleceğini bildiğine dair garip bir his vardı ve bu fikri seveceğinden şüpheliydi.

_**Söylesene, en kolay kaçış yolu nedir?**_

'_Ne'den kaçış? _Cevabı duymak istemiyordu ama sormak zorundaydı.

_**Her şeyden. Bu istemediğim sorumluluklardan. Arkadaşlarımın tehlike altında olmasından. Artık istemediğim bir isimden. Her şeyden.**_

_Bunu gerçekten kastetmedin._

_**Nereden biliyormuşsun peki bunu?**_

_Çünkü çok fazla umursuyorsun._

_Lütfen Potter, öyle düşünme. Lütfen. Bunu kaldırabileceğimi sanmıyorum._

_**Ya artık umursamıyorsam?**_

_Arkadaşlarını umursuyorsun, değil mi? Quidditch'i önemsiyorsun. Ve Seherbaz olmayı. Bugün, kendini sınıf içinde ispatlamak adına İksir kitabı bile aldın. Beni umursamadığın yönünde ikna edemezsin._

Draco, rüzgarın hafif fısıltısı arasında bir iç çekiş sesi duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

_**Bir kitap için fazla zekisin, biliyorsun değil mi?**_

_Elimden gelenin en iyisini yapıyorum._

_**Peki o zaman, bundan sonra ne yapmalıyım? Nereye yönelmeliyim?**_

_Bu tamamen sana bağlı. Belki de değişik bir şeyler yapmalısın. Beklenmedik bir şeyler yap. Umulmadık._

_**Heh, kulağa iyi geliyor. Belki Draco Malfoy'u akşam çayına çağırırım.**_

_Gerçekten mi?_

_**Hayır.**_

Draco bir an hayal kırıklığı hissetti ve hemen böyle saçma bir fikirde bulunduğu için kendini azarladı.

_**Ama sanırım yeni İksir kitabıma bir süreliğine çalışacağım. Ve haklısın, bunu umursuyorum. Ve her şeyi. En büyük problemim kesinlikle bu. Her şeyi bu kadar umursamam.**_

_Bu o kadar da kötü bir şey değil, biliyorsun._

_**Değil mi?**_

_Dinle, sempati istememiştin, haklı mıyım?_

_**Evet.**_

_O halde izin ver de senin için bir süreliğine tam tersini yapayım. Haklısın, seni bilmiyorum. Ya da en azından bu sabah sen bana yazmaya başladığında bilmiyordum. Ama artık kim olduğun hakkında gayet iyi bir fikrim var. Beğen ya da beğenme, itiraf et ya da etme, sen özelsin. Muhtemelen arkadaşların için özelsin ve belki de hiç fark etmediğin başka insanlar için de. Ve hala umursadığın göz önüne alınırsa -bana onca söylediğin şeyden sonra bile- bu bunun kanıtı sadece. Yani artık mateminden çık. Vaftiz baban; senin, onun arkandan böyle üzülmeni istemezdi. Senin kendini böyle salıvermeni görmek de istemezdi. Sen bunun için fazla iyisin._

_Ve ne kadar iyi olduğun hakkında hiçbir fikrin yok._

Draco paragrafı bitirdiğinde nefesi kesilmiş hissederek kendini binanın duvarına bıraktı. Böyle bir şeyi yazmayı becerebildiğine inanamıyordu, üstelik Potter'a; ama yazdıkları tamamen mantıklıydı. Yalan söylüyor gibi gelmemişti. Aslında içinde bir yerlerde bunu ciddi olarak düşündüğünü biliyordu.

Harry her zaman özeldi. Elbette, Draco Harry'i diğer büyücülerin gördüğü gibi görmüyordu. Herkes ona tapınıyordu ama onlar onu Draco'nun açısından tanımıyorlardı. Artık, bu daha da gerçek olmuştu. Draco hala diğer birçok büyücünün açısından farklı buluyordu Harry'i, ama artık eskisi gibi değil.

Harry hala özeldi.

Arazinin karşısında Harry kucağındaki kitaba bakıyordu ama omuzları artık yenilmiş gibi çökmüş değildi. Sonunda tüy kalemini parşömene götürdü.

_**Gitmeliyim.**_

Draco'nun bakışları önündeki kitapla ormanın karşısındaki araziye gözlerini dikmiş Harry arasında gidip geldi. Bir kez bile dönüp bakmadan günlüğü çarparak kapadı ve Draco bunu hareket etmesi için işaret olarak gördü.

Harry diğer kitabı alırken Draco, Taş Cüce Barı'nın arkasına koşturup gözden kayboldu. Kalbi kulaklarında çarpıyordu ve doğru düzgün nefes alamıyordu. Yanlış şeyi söylemişti, her şeyi mahvetmişti. Harry ne düşünüyordu? Nereye gidiyordu?

_Ne yaptım ben?_

Draco barın öteki tarafından dolandı ve fıçının arkasına yeniden saklandı. Birkaç dakika sonra Harry geçti. Yürüyüşünde kesin bir kararlılık vardı ve yürürken artık yere bakmıyordu. Draco peşinden koşmak için ani bir dürtü hissetti, her şeyi açıklamak için; ama bir şey onu yerinde tuttu.

Az önce günlük yoluyla Harry'nin gözünü korkutmuştu ve Harry şu anda muhtemelen gergin ve savunmaya geçmiş bir haldeydi. Draco Malfoy, Harry'nin şu anda görmek isteyeceği _son_ insandı muhtemelen. Draco'nun hareketlerine rağmen, her şeyin değişmesine rağmen, Harry hala gerçekte ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Draco arkasındaki duvara yaslanıp yeniden yere doğru kaydı. Harry'nin uzaklaşışını izlediği bir andan sonra günlüğü kucağına bıraktı ve günlük açıldı.

Önündeki sayfada oynadıkları adam asmaca oyunu vardı. İpten sarkan çöp adam figürünün yanında açıkça _**"Draco Malfoy" **_yazıyordu.

Draco, içi tamamen bomboş gibi hissediyordu ama neden olduğunu çıkaramıyordu. Bu yüzden hareket edemeden, düşünemeden, öylece orada oturdu.

Durdurulması mümkün olmayan düşünceler uyuşmuş beynine sızdı. Günlüğe yazmaya başlaması tamamen onun suçuydu. Kendisine söyleneni yapmamıştı; Potter'ı takip etmesi gerekiyordu. Takıntısı mantığının önüne geçmişti ve artık olanları engellemek için çok geçti.

Tam olarak ne olmuştu? Kalkanlarını indirmişti, olan buydu. Harry'e karşı oluşturduğu kendini beğenmiş, bencil, Gryffindor alçağı bakış açısını kaybetmişti. Hayatı boyunca hissetmekten kaçındığı yeni duyguları hissetmişti. Bütün bunlar kendi başına bile yeterince kötüydü ama bu sonuncusu, Harry'nin dert ortağı olması bunun içine tamamen çekilmesi demek olmuştu. İsimsiz ya da isimli fark etmemişti. Bir yerde Draco'nun düşünceleri, günlüğün düşünceleri olmaktan çıkmıştı.

Ve eğer yazdığı tek kelimeyi bile kastetmediyse, Merlin kör olurdu.

Yine Harry'le konuşması gerekiyordu. Başka bir yolu yoktu. Draco'nun yaşamında Harry'nin rakip olarak varlığı kendi çapında bağımlılık yaratıcıydı; bu, her gün yeni bir meydan okuma demekti. Bu yeni açıklık daha fazla bağımlı ediciydi. Sanki hiçbir şey gerçekleşmemiş gibi böyle devam edemezdi.

Ama bugünden sonra Harry gitmiş olacaktı.

Tabii Draco onu uyarmazsa.

Yapmayacaktı. Yapamazdı. Bu kesinlikle ihtimal dahilinde değildi.

Harry'i uyarmak zorundaydı. Öylece durup Harry'nin götürülmesini izleyemezdi. Şimdi olmazdı.

Ama neyi nasıl söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu.

Zaten bir şey söylerse Harry'nin ölümünden derhal sorumlu tutulurdu ve bunu biliyordu.

Her şey bugüne kadar çok uzaktı. Basit, adsız. Bir yüz, bir isim ve Draco'nun Harry Potter hakkında bildiğine inandığı her şeyin bir listesi.

Ruhsuz bir rekabet, bir şeydi. Gerçek bir insanın onun yüzünden ölmesi, bambaşka bir şey. Bu bilgiyi kaldıramazdı.

Bunu düşünmesi ihtimali bile çok uzaktı.

Draco ne kadar zamandır orada oturduğunu bilmiyordu ama midesinin guruldaması onu gerçekliğe döndürdü. Saati yoktu ve aşırı bulutlu hava güneşin nerede olduğuna dair bir işaret vermiyordu ama ayağa kalktığında sırtının ağrıması, ona çok çok uzun süredir oturuyor olduğunu söyledi. Omuzlarını anormal derecede ağır hissediyordu ve başı ağrıyordu.

_Yemek yemezsen işte böyle olur, seni aptal._

Onu böylesine yoran şeyin yemekten kaynaklanmadığını gayet iyi biliyordu. Yine de bir şeyler yemesi gerekiyordu.

Köyün ortasına yöneldiğinde etrafındaki koşuşturmacayı güçbela fark etti. Tökezlememek için önüne özel bir ilgi gösterdi ve böylece şansını, öteki yürüyenlerin ona çarpmamasına bırakmış oldu. Zihni kendi etrafında dönüp dururken bir de onlara dikkat edecek enerjisi yoktu.

Köyün tasarımı mıdır şans mıdır bilinmez, kendini Üç Süpürge'nin önünde buldu. Kalabalığa karışma yönündeki isteksizliğine rağmen Rosmerta'nın çorbasının kokusu bugünün kalabalığı ve gürültüsüyle başa çıkmaya yetecek bir sebepti. Gözü hala yerde, kapıyı itip açtı…

Ve Harry Potter'a tosladı.

"Üç, büyülü bir rakammış, ha Malfoy?" Harry onu hor görürcesine itti. "Bu da ne? Beni takip falan mı ediyorsun?"

Draco'nun ağzı derhal açıldı ama ses çıkmadı. Weasley ve Granger'ın, Harry'nin arkasında dikildiğini güçlükle fark etti. Ama gözleri Harry'ninkilere kilitliydi ve bu kadar yakından o gün hakkında okuduğu her şeyi görebiliyordu, yalnızca hemen yüzeyin altında, ne olduğunu bilmeyen kimsenin anlayamayacağı kadar derindeydi sadece. Acı ve yalnızlık, Draco'ya attığı rahatsız bakışın hemen altında yatıyordu. Draco, Harry'nin eline bir bakış attı, günlüğü sıkıca tuttuğunu gördü ve derhal kendi elinde aynı kitaptan olduğunun farkına vardı.

Yana ufak bir adım atarak kitabı Harry'nin görüş açısından saklamaya çalıştı ama geri baktığında Harry hala ona dik dik bakıyordu.

"Birdenbire sağır ve dilsiz mi oldun, Malfoy?" diye tersledi Harry. "Beni takip edip etmediğini sordum. Yani, nesin sen? Gölgem mi?"

"Evet," dedi Draco çatlak bir sesle, ne dediğini pek düşünmeden. Bir yarısı oradan çıkmak için can atıyordu ve öteki yarısı Harry'i bir kenara çekip, arkadaşlarını da yollayıp onunla yalnız konuşmak istiyordu. Bir sonuca varamıyordu. Ya biri ya diğeriydi. "Doğru. Ee…"

"Harry," diye lafa daldı birdenbire Weasley, "Bence gelincik suratın dilinin dolanmasını dinlemekten başka yapabileceğimiz daha faydalı işlerimiz olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Weasley'in sesi Draco'yu sersem halinden uyandırdı. "O halde neden gidip daha iyi şeyler yapmıyorsun, Vızır? Belki bu sene yeterince Knut biriktirirsen_ kız arkadaşına_ yarım bardak Kaymakbirası alabilirsin."

Weasley'in boynundaki damarlar atmaya başladı ve sanki içten şişiriliyormuş gibi gözleri yerinden fırladı. "Seni sıska… acınası… fare suratlı…"

Draco, çilli ellerin yumruk olduğunu gördü ve bu konuşmadan kurtulmak için sadece bir anlık bir şansı olduğunu anladı. Harry'e doğru çabucak bir adım attı ve kendine güvenli, ümitsiz bir sesle konuştu, "Potter, seninle konuşmam gerek."

Harry'nin arkasında Weasley rahatsızlık sınırını aşmıştı. "KİMSE KİMSEYLE KONUŞMUYOR! Harry, bu saçmalığı dinlemek zorunda değiliz. Buradan ayrılmamız gerek; fare surat bulaşıcı olabilir."

Ama Harry arkadaşını fark etmişe bile benzemiyordu. Draco'ya bakan gözleri hafifçe irileşti, sonrasında hemen şüpheyle kısıldı.

Draco göz ucuyla Harry'nin parmaklarının günlüğü daha sıkı kavradığını gördü. Cübbesinin altında aynı hareketi tekrarladı ve endişeyle yutkundu.

"Dinle, Potter, benim söylemek zorunda olduğum hiçbir kahrolasıca şeyi dinlemek için bir sebebin olmadığını biliyorum ama Merlin aşkına, beni yalnızca bu seferliğine dinler misin? Lütfen?"

Neredeyse görülmez derecede, Harry'nin gözleri irileşti ve şüpheci surat ifadesi azaldı. Draco'dan gözlerini ayırmadan Weasley ve Granger'a konuştu.

"Siz ikiniz gidin. Dışarıda buluşuruz."

"NE?!" diye kükredi Weasley.

"Harry, ciddi olamazsın!" diye haykırdı Granger inanmazlıkla. "Bu Malfoy! Daha önce bir garip davranıyordu… Ona güvenmiyorum Harry! Yalnızca… hadi gel, gidelim."

"Hayır, siz ikiniz gidin," dedi Harry tartışmaya yer bırakmayacak tekdüze bir sesle. "Bana bir şey olmaz."

Bir anlığına kimse kımıldamadı. Sonra, yavaşça, Granger kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı, yanlarından geçerken Draco'ya, elinden gelen en soğuk bakışı yolladı.

Weasley onu takip etti ama tehdidini savurmaya yetecek kadar Draco'nun yanında durdu. "Eğer dışarı saçının tek teli bozulmuş halde gelirse, Merlin yardımcın olsun, kollarını ve bacaklarını gövdenden ayırıp Hipogriflere yediririm."

Draco gözleri hala Harry'de, neredeyse otomatik olarak cevap verdi. "Potter'ın saçlarını dağıtma yönündeki herhangi bir girişim ancak onu daha iyi hale getirir, Vızır."

Weasley sinirle anlaşılmayan bir şeyler homurdandı ve o da gitti.

Draco'yu Harry'le baş başa bırakarak.

Ve Draco'nun hala ne söyleyeceğine dair en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

Kapı çarparak kapandığında dönüp baktı, sonra Draco'ya yüzünde okunamaz bir ifadeyle döndü.

"Buna değer bir şey olsa iyi olur, Malfoy." Başıyla kapı yolunu gösterdi.

Draco'ya bütün barın, o ve Harry'nin durduğu duvarın o tarafa bakıyor gibi geldi. Etrafa çabucak baktı ama herkes sanki bir şey olmuyormuşçasına yemeye ve konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

"Pekala," diye tekrar konuştu Harry. "konuş. Ve çabuk ol. Arkadaşlarım haklı; seni dinlemek için bir sebebim yok ve bunu istemiyorum da."

"O halde neden benimle konuşmayı kabul ettin?" diye sordu Draco.

Harry'nin dudakları büküldü. "Zaten yeterince garip bir gündü. Biraz değişikliğin iyi geleceğini düşündüm. Bu da demek oluyor ki konuşmak için bir dakikan var Malfoy. Konuş."

"Oturabilir miyiz?"

"Hayır."

Draco yutkunmaya çalıştı ama boğazı bunun için fazlasıyla kuruydu. Elleri titriyordu, avuç içleri terliyordu ve hala ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Ne yapacağını bilemeyerek gözlerini kapadı ve aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyledi. Sesi neredeyse duyulmayan vahşi bir hırıltı olarak çıktı.

"Üzgünüm, Potter."

"Ne dedin sen?"

Draco bir gözünü açtı, sonra da ötekini. Harry kafası tamamen karışmış ve yıkılıp kalacakmış gibi gözüküyordu. Bu, Draco'nun her şeyi açıklaması için tek şansıydı.

"Dinle, bugün ne olduğunu biliyorum. Bağıran Baraka'yı, beyaz güvercini, günlüğü."

Harry'nin yüzündeki kan aniden çekildi. "Hayır… hayır…"

"Haklısın, sana gölgelik yapıyordum. Sen bu sabah Büyük Salon'u terk ettiğinden beri."

"Ne… sen… hayır…" Harry inanmazlıkla başını salladı.

"Her şeyi biliyorum Potter. Hepsini gördüm. Kimsenin görmemesini istediğin şeyleri. Ve hayır, bunları kimseye söylemeyeceğim."

Harry fısıldarken dudakları neredeyse oynamadı, "Neden yaptın bunu?"

Draco dişlerini sıktı. Bunu yapmak tahmin ettiğinden daha fazla acıtıyordu. "Yapmak zorundaydım, Potter. Bu benim hatam. Senin yıllardır düşmeni görmek istiyordum ve senin başını belaya sokan da benim. Ne olacağını merak ettim ve böylece seni takip ettim. Ama daha önce fark etmemiştim… yani senin…"

Nefesi kesildi ve yeniden gözlerini kapadı. Ya şimdi ya hiç.

"Birisinden uzaktan nefret etmek kolaydır. Biriyle konuştuğunda, yakın olduğunda her şey çok ama çok farklı gözükebilir."

Garip, boğuk bir inilti duyuldu ve Draco gözlerini açtığında Harry'nin ona büyük bir şokla baktığını gördü. Öyle sabit duruyordu ki beden kilitleme laneti yemiş gibiydi.

"Sen… o… yapmadın… hayır-"

"Dinle Potter, üzgünüm ama bu artık önemli değil. Sana söylemem gereken-"

Harry geriye doğru kararlı bir adım attı. "Hayır. Hayır gerekmiyor. Sanırım yeterince şey söyledin Malfoy."

Draco'nun suratı asıldı. "Potter, lütfen, anlamıyorsun! Ben-"

"Haklısın, anlamıyorum," dedi Harry soğukça ama gözleri, çelik kadar sert sesinin aksine içindeki his fırtınasını yansıtıyordu. "Ve bunun hakkında düşünmem gerek. Belki sonra konuşuruz. Buna inanamıyorum… kendime bir gün ayırdım, yalnızca bir gün, ve bütün o insanlar arasından _sen_…"

Kapıya yöneldi ama Draco onun önüne bir adım attı. "Dışarı çıkamazsın!"

Harry uzanıp Draco'nun omzuna elini sıkıca koydu. "Çıkabilirim ve çıkacağım da. Şimdi, yolumdan çekil."

Kapıya yürümeye başladığında Draco'yu hafifçe itti.

Caddeden gelen soğuk hava dalgası Draco'nun ensesine vurdu ama Draco'nun kolundaki tüyleri diken diken eden ve kafa derisinin karıncalanmasına sebep olan bu değildi. Yavaşça, elini omzuna, Harry'nin elinin bir saniye önce durduğu yere kaldırdı. Kocaman bir şokla karşılaşmak zorunda kalmış ve anlaşılır bir şekilde şu anda hiçbir şeye hazırlıklı olmayan Harry. Az önce, arkadaşlarına gösterdiğinden daha fazlasını en büyük rakibine gösterdiği ortaya çıkan Harry. Daha şimdi şu kapıdan çıkıp tam da…

"Ah _kahretsin,_" diye fısıldadı Draco kendi kendine. Topukları üzerinde dönüp kapıdan dışarı fırladı.

Çıktıktan iki adım sonra durdu ve caddeyi baştan aşağı taradı. Kararan bulutlar yağmur yağacağını haber verirken hava daha da kötüleşiyordu. Öğrenciler, gruplar ve çiftler halinde orada burada yürüyordu, başıboş dolaşan her zamankinden daha az öğrenci vardı bu Hogsmeade hafta sonunda. Caddenin yukarısında, pastanenin önünde bir cadı, Terrence Truffle ile görünüşe göre büyük bir tartışma içindeydi. Üç Süpürge'nin hemen karşısında Annette Baroque antika dükkanından bir masayı sergiliyor, kararan gökyüzüne endişeli bakışlar atıyordu. Ve antika dükkanının hemen yanında Harry, Granger ve Weasley'e yetişiyordu.

Draco, Harry'nin arkadaşlarıyla konuştuğunu izlerken olduğu yerde donakaldı. Yüzü Draco'dan başka tarafa bakıyordu ama duruşu soğuk ve rahatsızdı ve etrafa gergince bakıp duruyordu.

Draco'nun ortaya çıkardığı şeyler Harry'i üzsün ya da üzmesin, şimdi incelik yapma zamanı değildi. Ortada gerçek bir tehdit vardı ve Draco, Harry'i hala vakti varken uyarmak zorundaydı.

Caddenin yukarısından gelen bir feryat sesi herkesin dikkatini çekti. Pastanenin önünde Mr. Truffle ile kavga eden kadın şimdi ciğerinin yettiği gücüyle bağırıyordu. Herman Honeyduke tartışmaya dahil oldu ve yakındaki çocuklar tartışmanın odağından dikkatle daha da yaklaşmaya başladılar. Cadı, çantasını hala çığlık çığlığa Mr. Truffle'a doğru savurdu ve Draco onun yüzünün bir kısmını gördü. Garip bir şekilde tanıdıktı. Asil yüz hatları, siyah saçları…

Draco anında anladı. Onun _kim_ olduğunu bilmiyordu ama onu nerede gördüğünü biliyordu. Babasının akşam verdiği partilerde. Kadın, bir Ölüm Yiyendi.

Caddedeki herkes kavgayı seyrediyordu. Bu da öylesine bir kavga değildi; kadın onları oyalıyordu.

Bu da ancak tek bir anlama gelebilirdi.

Draco tam zamanında dönüp İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanı'nın yanındaki sokaktan çıkan iki pelerinli figürü gördü. Bir tanesi asasını kaldırdı.

"HARRY! DİKKAT ET!" Draco bağırdığının farkına bile varmadan kelimeler ağzını terk etmişti.

Harry şaşkınlıkla sıçradı, sonra da eğildi ve ona hedeflenen lanet onun omzunu sıyırarak Ron Weasley'i boynundan vurdu. Weasley, yere oyuncak bir bebek gibi yıkıldı.

Granger haykırarak derhal asasını çekti ve kalkan büyüsü yapmaya başladı.

Harry, Weasley'in yerde yatan vücuduna bakarken, gözleri şokla kocaman oldu. Başını kaldırdı ve bir anlığına gözleri Draco'nunkilerle buluştu. Sonra hızlı bir şekilde öfkeyle döndü ve Ölüm Yiyenlere ilk lanetini yolladı. Lanet ilerledi ve bir fıçı patladı.

Bütün Hogsmeade köyünde bir kargaşa başladı.

Cadde üzerindeki birkaç öğrenci en yakın kapılara doğru delicesine koşmaya başladı. Kavgaya sebep olan cadıyı, Terrence Truffle'dan önce Herman Honeyduke sersemletebildi. Ama Draco bunları pek fark etmedi. O, Üç Süpürge'nin kapısının önünde durmuştu ve gözleri Harry'e kilitliydi.

Lanetler hararetle bir o tarafa bir bu tarafa uçuyordu. Harry, Granger'la omuz omuza savaşıyordu; ikisi birden zıplıyor, yana yatıyor, lanetleri engelliyor ve uyumlu bir şekilde onlara uçan lanetlere karşılık veriyorlardı. Sihrin yoğunluğu, her tarafı bir örümcek ağı gibi sararken hışırdadı, vızıldadı ve çıtırdadı.

Draco, Harry'nin arkasındaki sokakta bir gölgenin hareket ettiğini gördü; planlandığı gibi Potter sersemletildiğinde onu götürmekle görevli olan Ölüm Yiyen. Şimdi ona yanından saldıracaktı ve ne Harry ne de Granger onu görebilirdi.

"ARKANDA!"

Bir an bile duraksamadan Granger başka bir kalkan daha yarattı ve onunla mükemmel bir uyumla Harry sokağın içine bir lanet yolladı ve Ölüm Yiyeni göğsünden vurdu. Draco onların birlikte çalıştıklarının farkına vardı ve hafif bir kıskançlık hissetti ama bu, sahnenin karmaşasında çabucak unutuldu.

Harry bir şey bağırıyordu ama Draco kelimelerin ne olduğunu çıkaramıyordu. Granger ona geri bağırdı, antika dükkanının güvenli sundurmasına yöneldi ama ilerlerken tökezledi ve Sersemletici direk ona çarptı.

"HERMIONE, HAYIR! SİZİ ALÇAKLAR!" diye bağırdı Harry.

Asası havayı yardı ve yolladığı lanet, Granger'ı sersemleten Ölüm Yiyen'in kalkanını geçti. Ölüm Yiyen, lanetin şiddetinden arkaya savruldu ve arkasındaki dükkanın penceresini kırarak içeri düştü.

O anda cadde; Harry, geride kalan Ölüm Yiyen, arkadaşlarının bilinçsiz vücutları ve yerinde donup kalmış, dehşet içinde izleyen Draco dışında tamamen ıssızdı.

Draco daha önce böyle bir düello görmemişti. Daha önce kimsenin Harry'nin dövüştüğü gibi bir yetenek ve şiddetle dövüştüğünü görmemişti. Harry, dimdik durarak kendisinin iki katından daha yaşlı olan Ölüm Yiyen'e lanet fırlattı. Harry, süpürge üzerinde olduğu gibi yerde de çevikti ve Draco ilk kez Harry'nin yenilmesi çok zor bir büyücü olarak yaptığı şöhretin gerçekten hak edildiğini anladı.

Ve yine ilk kez, Draco bireysel bir dövüş izlediğini fark ederek ufak bir parça korku hissetti.

Hedefe ulaşmayan ve yolundan saptırılan büyüler binaların yanlarına vurdu, camları kırdı ve caddedeki tozları kaldırdı. Bir lanet Ölüm Yiyen'in kalkanından sekerek Baykuş Postası dükkanına ulaştı ve kırık camdan birbirinden farklı baykuşların uçmasına, havanın tüylerle ve panik olmuş tiz feryatlarla dolmasına sebep oldu. Başka bir lanet pastanenin tavanını aleve verdi ve bir grup öğrenciyle aklı başından gitmiş bir Terrence Truffle, ön kapıdan –çığlık çığlığa- çıkıp Bütün Ayaklara Ayakkabı Dükkanı'na daldılar.

Ve Harry görünüşüne göre çığlık atan insanların, yanan binanın ya da uçan baykuşların farkında değil, dövüşmeye devam etti.

Yalnızca Harry ve Ölüm Yiyen vardı.

Draco her an bir lanet yiyebileceği gerçeğinden bihaber, kendini sahneden tamamen kopmuş hissediyordu. Ama bu hiç fark etmiyordu; çünkü hareket edemiyor ve izlemeyi bırakamıyordu.

Harry antika dükkanındaki veranda çatısını, biraz daha fazla gizlenebilmek için kullandı. Onun arkasında, Mrs. Baroque'nin geride sergilenen kristal vazoları, çerçeveleri ve diğer yararsız pahalı şeyleri parçalanıp yerlere dökülüyordu.

Rüzgar, yaklaşan fırtınayla beraber daha da güçleniyor, Harry'nin saçlarını arkaya savuruyordu. Draco o yüzdeki odağı, kararlılığı, saf öfkenin yansımasını görebiliyordu. Yardım etmek istiyordu ama Harry'nin konsantrasyonunu bölebileceğini bildiğinden düelloyu kesmek istemiyordu. Bir anlık bir hata bile felaketle sonuçlanabilirdi. Çaresizce izlemekten başka yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

Harry, sarı bir ışık topu başının üstünden geçerken neredeyse tamamen yere yattı, sonra soluna yuvarlandı, kırmızı bir lanet bir an önce olduğu yere çarptı. Bir an sonra yeniden ayaktaydı. Draco, Harry asasının kaldırırken onun etrafında nabız gibi atan sihri hissedebiliyordu.

Lanet, asadan fırladığında çıkan ses, gök gürültüsü gibiydi. Ölüm Yiyen, Harry'nin lanetinin onun kalkanını geçmesinden bir an önce son lanetini yolladı. Harry'nin laneti, bir patlama gibi çarptı, Ölüm Yiyeni İksir Malzemeleri Dükkanının bir kenarsına fırlattı. Ölüm Yiyen yüksek sesli bir 'güm'le duvara çarptı ve yere yığıldı.

Draco bir anlığına kıvanç duydu, hemen ardından Ölüm Yiyen'in lanetinin hala Harry'e doğru gittiğini fark etti.

Harry yüzünü korumak için kollarını kaldırdı ama lanet ona vurmadı. Onun yerine çatının çıkıntısına destek olan kolona vurdu. Kulakları sağır eden bir 'çatırt' sesiyle kolon parçalandı.

Draco, Harry'nin yüzünde bir anlığına şok ifadesini yakaladığında çatı parçalanarak onun üstüne çöktü.

Caddeye ölümcül bir sessizlik çöktü.

Arka planda alevlerin yükseldiği, caddeye turuncu bir ışık sunan pastanenin çatısı ürkütücü bir şekilde çatırdıyordu. Ron Weasley ve Hermione Granger'ın bilinçsiz vücutları caddenin kirinin üstüne yatıyordu ama lanetler ölümcül olamazdı; Voldemort Harry'i sağ istiyordu. Draco onların basit bir _Enervate_ ile iyi olacağını biliyordu ama antika dükkanının veranda çatısının kalıntıları altında yatan Harry'nin ne halde olduğunu ancak tahmin edebilirdi.

Draco serseme dönmüştü; yer, sonunda ayaklarını serbest bırakmaya karar verdiğinde zorukla nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Yavaşça, endişeyle, kimseciklerin olmadığı caddenin karşı tarafına geçti. Yıkılan çatıdan kalkan tozlar, başka bir rüzgar dalgasıyla alıp götürüldü. Her şey çok sessiz, çok hareketsizdi. Sessizlik, bir an önce bu noktada gerçekleşen karmaşayı yalancı çıkarıyordu. Draco'ya göre zaman donmuştu ya da olanların hiçbiri gerçek değildi.

Molozların arasında bir taş yuvarlanıp yeni bir toz dalgası oluşturdu.

Bu, Draco'yu hipnoz halinden çıkardı. Bir çığlıkla moloza doğru bir koşu kopardı ve kiremitleri ve tahta parçalarını ayırmaya başladı.

"POTTER! Hadi, bir şey söyle oradan! Neredesin?! Lütfen, Potter!"

Draco yardım için bağırmayı akıl edemeyecek kadar panik olmuştu. Harry tuzağa düşürülmüştü ve onu oraya Draco koymuştu. Suçluluk, paniğini daha da beter hale getiriyordu. Cadde boyunca insanlar başlarını kapılardan dehşetle uzatıyorlardı ama Draco bunları fark etmedi. Bütün dikkati bir grup tahtada, onun altında bir yerde olan Harry Potter'daydı.

Bir kolon parçası, başka bir kiremit ve bir kalas sonra Draco çizik dolu ve kanlı bir el buldu.

"HARRY!"

Bir grup kiremidi kenara çektiğinde pis, solmuş, kırmızı kazağın kolu ortaya çıktı.

"BİR ŞEY SÖYLE, LANET OLSUN!"

Korku ve adrenalin karışımıyla, Draco kocaman bir parça kolonu kaldırdı, bütün bu çatı parçasını kenara çekti ve sonunda Harry ortaya çıktı.

Sırtı üstünde yatıyordu, bir kolu göğsünün üstündeydi, öteki kolu yanına savrulmuştu. Gözlükleri yoktu, gözleri kapalıydı. Sol gözü şişiyordu ve koyu bir mora dönüşüyordu. Sol yanağının üzerindeki derin ve berbat bir yaradan kan akıyordu, yanaklarında ve alnında çizikler vardı ve burnundan kan sızıyordu.

Hareket etmiyordu.

_Yo hayır…_

Draco, Harry'nin yanında dizleri üstüne çöktü. Bir anlığına tereddüt etti, ne yapması gerektiğinden emin değildi ama sonra Harry'yi omuzlarından kavradı ve sarstı.

"Harry… beni duyabiliyor musun?" Kelimeler gergince, fısıltı halinde çıktı.

Harry'nin başı gevşek ve tepkisizce yanına döndü.

Draco kulağını Harry'nin ağzına yaklaştırdı; nefes alıyordu ama çok az.

"Hayır, bana bunu yapma Potter. Şimdi olmaz! Lanet olsun, Potter! Kendine gel…"

Draco onu yeniden sarstı ama Harry tamamen bihaber ve tepkisizce yatmaya devam etti. Ölü gibi. Harry, Draco'nun yaşamında beş yıldan fazla süredir değişmez bir yere sahipti. Draco, Harry'i kendi arkadaşlarını düşündüğünden daha çok düşünüyordu. Bu daha önce hiç aklına gelmemişti ama Harry onun yaşamının bir parçasıydı ve Draco bu beş yıl boyunca o kadar rekabette bulunduğu, kavga ettiği ve kafasından atamadığı Harry, gözlerinin önünde kayıp gittiği için neyi kaybettiğini sonunda _anlamıştı_.

Ve bunların hepsi Draco'nun suçuydu.

"Beni dinle Potter! Bunu sana ben yaptım! Beni duyuyor musun? Bu benim suçum! Kalk da beni lanetle! Beni, seni bu karışıklığa sürükleyen şımarık, sivri suratlı, yalaka bir gelincik olmakla suçlamalısın! Potter! Lütfen!"

Draco etrafına çaresizce bakındı ama kimse dışarı çıkmamıştı. Yalnızca kapı eşiklerinde ve pencerelerden gergince dışarıya bakan birkaç kişi vardı. _Korkaklar! Neyi bekliyorlar? Ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum!_

Yeniden Harry'e dönüp baktı. Ani bir dürtüyle Harry'nin elini kendi eline aldı ve sıktı, bir karşılık bekledi, herhangi bir şey, ama Harry'nin tek kası bile oynamadı. Eğilip kulağını Harry'nin göğsüne koydu, güçsüz kalp atışını ve ciğerlerine zayıfça dolan havanın sesini duydu. Yeterince iyi değildi. Suçluluk ve korku Draco'yu ele geçirdi. Doğruldu ve Harry'nin hareketsiz vücuduna bakarak kızgınlıkla karışık paniğini saklamaya çalıştı.

"Seni aptal, fedakar Gryffindor! Sizler hiç vazgeçmezsiniz, değil mi? Ve şu anda bırakamayacak kadar umursadığını biliyorum! Buradaki lanet olası kahramanın sen olmasının bir _sebebi _var ve bunu, hedefini bulmamış bir lanet kadar _aptal_ bir şeye sonlandırmayacaksın! Şimdi değil!"

Draco'nun nefesi soğuk hava boğazını yaktığında kesikleşti ama bu vicdan azabı kadar yakıcı değildi. _Bunun acıtmaması gerekiyordu. Neden Potter'ı umursuyorum ki? Onu tanımıyorum bile. Bugüne kadar ben… ben bunu istiyordum. Onu buraya koyan benim. Bunu yapanın ben olduğumu bilmesini istedim. Ve onun başını belaya soktuğunu da söyledim. Eğer uyanırsa… uyandığında, bunu ona benim yaptığımı bilecek. Ne yaptım ben?_

Draco alt dudağını bir anlığına kararsızca çiğnedi, sonra kolunu Harry'nin omzunun altına soktu ve tepkisiz vücudu kucağına çekti, daha rahat nefes alabilsin diye Harry'nin pozisyonunu ayarladı, nasıl göründüğü ya da kimin gördüğü umurunda değildi. Harry'nin bacaklarındaki ağırlığı, Harry'nin yüzünün kendisininkine fazlasıyla yakın olması; Draco'nun defalarca hayal ettiği gülünç derecede sapık bir görüntüydü. Harry, zayıf düşmüş ve kanamış, tam da Draco'nun hep istediği gibi. Şimdiye kadar. Harry'nin kanı kendi gömleğine bulaşana kadar.

Harry'nin vücudu çok küçük ve kırılgan gibiydi ve Draco onun dakikalar önce ne kadar güçlü göründüğünü düşününce hayrete düştü. Yenilemez. Ama Harry de tıpkı Draco gibi bir oğlandı, yenilebilir ve ölümlü. Draco gözlerini sıkıca kapattı; Harry'e daha fazla bakamıyordu. Ona doğru kamburlaştı ve gergin bir biçimde ileri geri sallanmaya başladı, Harry'i uyandırmak istiyordu, Harry'nin menfaatinden daha çok kendini sakinleştirmek adına aklına ne geliyorsa söylemeye başladı.

"Kendini görmeliydin Harry. O kadar inanılmazdı ki. Bunu ben yapamazdım. Seni kıskandım. Beni dinle Potter! Seni kıskandığımı itiraf ediyorum _ben!_ Bütün büyücülük dünyası senin kahrolası bir kahraman olduğunu düşünüyor ve ne var biliyor musun? Haklılar. Merlin biliyor, öylesin. Bu yüzden öyle davranmaya başla artık!

"Hadi, Harry… lütfen…? Lanet olsun Potter, beni dinlemek zorundasın! Aptal! Neden beni daha önce dinlemedin? İnsanların sana ihtiyacı var Harry!"

Rüzgarın yine kükrediğini duydu ve ensesinde soğuk yağmur damlalarını hissetti. Umursamadı.

Draco, göğsünün sıkışmasını durdurmaya çalışarak sallanmaya devam etti. Her şey çok hızlı değişmişti ve kendi kazdığı kuyuya düşmüştü. Şimdiye kadar hiç suçluluk duymamıştı ama şu anda kollarının arasında kendisinin sorumlu olduğu, ölmekte olan bir insan vardı. Suçluluk yeterince kötüydü ama içini kemiren başka bir şey daha vardı. Harry'i şimdi kaybederse, yeri doldurulamayacak, garip ve değerli bir şeyi kaybetmiş olacağını bir şekilde biliyordu. Bunun olmasına izin vermeyecekti. Veremezdi.

"Lütfen uyan… Çok üzgünüm…"

Ve hafif bir inilti duydu.

Doğruldu, Harry'e baktı ve kalbi boğazına sıkıştı.

Harry'nin şişmemiş gözü yalnızca görebileceği kadar açıktı ve sanki konuşmaya çalışıyormuş gibi ağzı açılıp kapanıyordu. Birkaç yağmur damlası yüzüne ve boynuna düşerek yanan pastanenin turuncu alevlerini yansıttı. Başka bir rüzgar dalgası geldi ve saçlarını dağıtarak alnını açığa çıkardı. Tanıdık yara izi kan, çizik ve çürüklerle çevrilmişti, yüzünün geri kalanı gibi. Çok aciz gözüküyordu, çok parçalanmış.

"Harry…?"

Harry konuştu, kelimeleri neredeyse duyulmuyordu. Draco duyabilmek için eğildi.

"Ne… ne oldu?"

Draco'nun cevap verebileceği tek şey buydu.

"Sen kazandın, Harry," diye fısıldadı. "Sen kazandın. Her şey artık iyi."

Harry başını zayıfça iki yana salladı. "Hayır… Ron, Hermione. Onlar… lütfen…?"

Draco onu susturmak için iki parmağını Harry'nin dudağına koydu. "Onlar iyiler. Kesinlikle iyiler."

Harry'nin gözleri kapandı ve Draco'nun bacaklarında rahatladı. Korkutucu bir an, Draco onun yeniden bilincini kaybettiğini düşündü.

"Harry!"

Gözleri yeniden açıldı ve başını Draco'ya çevirdi. Bir anlığına Draco, Harry'nin direk ona baktığını düşündü ama gözleri odaksızdı, Draco'nun omzunun orada bir yere gözlerini dikmişti.

"Ben… göremiyorum. Gözlüğüm…?"

Draco molozu taradı ama Harry'nin gözlükleri görünürlerde değildi ve Harry'nin sol gözünün haline bakılırsa paramparça olmuşlardı. Ama bu önemli değildi. Gözlükler tamir edilebilirdi. Harry yaşıyordu, her şey yoluna girecekti.

Draco kendini dalgın bir şekilde Harry'nin saçını okşarken buldu. "Bunun için şimdi endişelenme. Yalnızca rahatla ve bekle." Omzunun üstünden baktı ve birkaç yetişkinin onların yönünde koştuğunu gördü. Harry'nin yaralı suratına yeniden baktı. "Yardım geliyor. Her şey yolunda. Seninleyim."

Harry gözünü biraz daha iri açtı sonra kısarak Draco'nun yüzüne odaklanmaya çalıştı. "Kim… kimsin sen?"

Sıcak bir duygu Draco'nun göğsünü doldurmaya başladı. Nazikçe, Harry'i biraz daha yakınına çekti, biraz onu tutmak, biraz da şiddetlenen yağmurdan onu korumak için. Ve usulca fısıldadı.

"Yalnızca senin gölgen."

**SON**


End file.
